


Takes One To Know One

by MacShea



Series: Hidden Life of the Archangel Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Gabriel, Episode Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gabriel/Loki had met someone who'd come to protect him from the Winchesters. When she appears she immediately knows there is more to the Trickster than meets the eye. Can she protect him from his family or his own destiny? Or will she just be left to pick up the pieces of their life together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I just like to play with them.
> 
> There is no beta, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter One

Locking the building up tight for the night, Gabriel takes a moment to check on his latest project. He’d seen the Professor heading up to his office on the fourth floor, the girl in tow. Happy that things were going according to plan, he turns to leave. However, he didn’t make it more than a few steps with he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh and bone hitting concrete.

Glancing behind him, he noticed that his most recent victim, a cheating sleezeball of a husband the unethical douchebag of a professor, had taken a nosedive out of his office window. Smirking, he pulled out his phone to call 911, sometimes being a God of Mischief and Trickery was just too damn fun.

The next evening as Gabriel was down in the basement area getting ready to leave, he felt the coldness of the grave climbing over him before it was immediately overshadowed by a wave of static electricity that started in the small of his back and travelled up his spine, followed by warmth and confusion. Turning around, he wasn’t prepared to see a raven haired beauty leaning against the chain link that blocked off the employee area of Crawford Hall. She was staring at him closely and kept tilting her head like she was trying to see him from a different angle. Shutting his locker, he walked over and smiled, “Can I help you?”

“I don’t know,” she smiled at him, “I think I’m in the right place, and you certainly give off the right vibe.”

Gabriel saw the mischief flash in her bright green eyes and was instantly intrigued. “Really?”

“Yeah, but instead of Loki I’ve found a runaway Archangel with a sweet tooth. So what happened, you got sick of the choirs singing and you ran off to join the Pagans?”

“I...” Gabriel was for the first time in all the eons of his existence speechless. Who the hell was this woman and how did she know his deepest secret.

“Listen, I can see the wings and the grace when I focus. When I first came down here, I was trying to make sure that you really were Loki and then noticed the layers under and boom there were the wings.”

“Who are you?”

“Autumn,” she says, smiling at him.

“Ok, what are you? Because you are not a Witch and you’re not a Demon and your certainly not a human with a demon stain on their soul. So what are you?”

“So are you trying to tell me that the great Archangel Gabriel hasn’t come across someone like me before, or have you really bound your powers that much that you can’t tell?”

“So you really want to do this?” Gabriel asks, snapping his fingers and producing a bag of red string candy. “You’re either stupid or have a death wish. And care to tell me why you think I’m Gabriel?”

“I figure you’re Gabriel because all the other Archangels are wrapped up in some really big shit they believe is about to start. Gabriel always seems to be missing. And no, I’m very intelligent and have lived a very long life and wish to continue doing so.”

Looking at her more closely, Gabriel offered her a piece of candy which she accepted. He could feel that her soul was older than the late twenties she looked, and she was powerful but it was all natural power even the darker aspects. It was the darker parts that drew him in, and he could feel the cold and darkness of death. “Necromancer, but you don’t use it. You’re a Spellcaster, a liaison between gods and the human world. How is it we have never met before?”

“I’ve never figured you needed my help until now, and what can I say I’ve always had a soft spot for morons getting what’s coming to then and you are a master at it. But your last stunt caught the eye of the Winchester brothers,” she told him reaching out and smoothing out a wrinkle in his shirt. “So I figured I’d warn you, but now I don’t think you needed it. Can an Archangel be injured?”

“Yeah, but I doubt those two have the necessary ingredients,” he says, trapping her hand against his chest with one of his own. “How about we get out of here and continue this conversation at my place?”

“So what do I call you?” she asked, stepping back so he could close and lock the gate, still nibbling on the red string of candy.

“Well since you’re the only other person in the world who knows what I really am, call me Loki in public, but in private, I’m Gabriel. So the Winchesters huh? Let me guess, it was the whole haunted office thing?”

“Yeah, I’ve had my feelers on those two for awhile now, and usually they only act on the real threats, but when I realized they were coming for you, I couldn’t help but drop in to warn you. They should be here tomorrow.”

“Playing with those two will be classic. You up for sticking around a few days to watch?” he asked, allowing her to lead the way up the stairs, mainly so he could look at her amazing ass.

“Actually, I have a few things I need to do this week, but perhaps I can be persuaded to come back.”

Walking outside, Gabriel locked the door behind him and turned to Autumn. “So do you have a car?”

“Ah, no. I used a spell to get here tonight, figured I’d go home the same way tomorrow after some sleep.”

“Well, in that case, allow me,” Gabriel tells her, looking to make sure that no one was around, placed a hand on her shoulder and snapped his fingers.

The first thing Autumn noticed was the tiny little white dog barking at her ankles. The second thing was the complete over indulgence of the apartment. It was completely stereotypical trickster, especially with the buffet of sweets already on the table.

“So Loki, huh? If I wasn’t what I was, I never would have known you were more than you claim to be.”

“Talk about being cryptic,” Gabriel says snapping his fingers and appearing beside her in jeans and a white t-shirt, seeming to be right out of the shower. “You want a drink?”

“Anything strong will work, it’s been a long day,” Autumn says, slipping off her coat and shoes.

“Wanna talk about it? I might be an ass on a regular basis, but I can listen,” he offers, handing her a rum and coke and taking a seat on his couch. “Plus I’m curious about you,” he says, patting the cushion beside him in invite.

Grinning, Autumn finds herself enjoying herself more than she has in a good long time. She slowly saunters over and joins him on the couch, sitting so she could look at him. “There’s not much to say, I just spent the entire day in mediation with Mars and Ares. I swear if I’m not handling some massive possibly earth ending debate between the Greeks and Romans, it’s not a complete week.”

“So why do you do it?” he asks, offering her another piece of candy.

“I have to use my abilities or they’ll use themselves,” she says, grinning like an idiot, “Imagine if the Pied Piper had collected roadkill instead of rats and if I get really angry, I can blow the power in an entire city. 70 years ago, it was easier. My kind worked alongside the Men of Letters and Hunters, we weren’t left to our own devices and our threat was greater. Now if I threaten someone or something, I have to convince a Hunter through manipulation to act on the case. Then, I just needed to make a call and backup was damn near immediate. Now if someone gets rough or handsy, I’m on my own.”

“How often does that happen?” he asks. Gabriel didn’t know why, but the thought of someone else having his hands on her caused immediate rage and jealousy. He wanted to hunt down each and every one of the bastards and smite them where they stood. It wouldn’t even matter if it put him back on Heaven’s flying ass monkey radar again as long as she was safe. The thought startled him, but it didn’t truly terrify him like it should have.

“About once a week,” Autumn says, smiling, but Gabriel could see the exhaustion behind it, the frustration and the loneliness. He knew she was tired of being alone, of not having someone to rely on, and when she was able to fix everyone else’s problems, she was never thanked and she was still alone. Sometimes having the ability to read a soul sucked, and right now Gabriel was reeling from the emotions that reached out from the deepest parts of this women. “Spells will only get me so far, and they’re exhausting, unless I’m using my necromancy or able to tap it. I can kill a being with just a thought and actually feel energized, but a simple protection spell knocks my power down for hours.”

“Have you ever thought about aligning yourself with another being?”

“Not too many of my kind around anymore, and I don’t trust too many people. Demons are definitely out, and to align with a single god or pantheon could spell disaster if he or she isn’t powerful enough. Plus they would need to be someone I don’t have dealings with on a regular basis if I’m to remain impartial.”

“Well, then how about a mutual partnership with me?”

“And what kind of help could I offer Loki or Gabriel?”

“Do you think you could bring a god back to life?”

“Well, I can stuff a human soul back into its corpse and cause a resurrection, but a god or an angel. It would depend on if I had access to the divine essence of a god or the grace of an angel.”

“So if you were tied to say my grace that if I died, my grace fled to you instead of vanishing out of existence could you stuff it back into my vessel?”

“Are you planning on dying Gabriel?” Autumn asks, pulling a lollipop out of her bag and seeing his eyes light up, offered it to him and grabbing herself another.

“Things are coming that I’d like to have a backup plan to protect my own ass.”

“What are you suggesting?” she asks curiously.

“Three marks, using angelic script. One would allow you to tap into my power, the second would allow you to call on me if you got into trouble, and the third would allow you to act as a temporary container for my grace, not a vessel but a container.”

“I would need your blood and access to your vessel if you die. I would need to keep it animated until I could shove your grace back in to complete the resurrection. If I can shove it in; I have never used my necromancy on something as powerful as a god or an Archangel. But answer me one thing, why?”

“You intrigue me. Mainly, my instincts are screaming at me to protect you, so I don’t want you going out there and getting caught up in something you can’t survive. You were right earlier, things are about to get bad, really bad. My plan is to keep my head down and ride out the storm, and maybe I don’t want to do it alone.”

Smirking, Autumn leaned forward onto her hands and slid closer to the angel on the opposite end of the couch, “You know, I’ve always had the hots for Loki, but I want to make damn sure I understand what I’m being offered. Are you offering me a partnership or a relationship?”

“How about we start with a partnership that includes amazing sex and work up to the relationship?” Gabriel whispers, leaning forward the last inch to capture her mouth.  
After kissing and making out for what felt like hours, Gabriel gently pulls back and looks at her saying, "Undress.” Snapping his fingers, he set the room's lighting so that he was in shadow while she was brightly illuminated. "The top layer, leave the bra and panties."

Autumn pulls back and stands up, smirking at him. She removed her suit jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair, then her blouse. The room was a little chilly and the cold air caused her nipples to stiffen, pressing at her bra. Lastly she undid her jeans. When they were added to the pile as well she straightening up, waiting in only her lacy undergarments. She felt his eyes travel over her body, felt them crawling across her abdomen and up over her breasts, displayed by her light pink bra. She felt them slithering down over her hips to dip between her legs where her matching panties hid her sex. At just over five four her petite frame was complimented by her luscious curves. Her long black hair framed her amazing face and eyes. 

"Now come here and help me undress," he finally said.

Obediently she crossed the small space that separated them and helped him with his shirt. Then, at his indication, she dropped to her knees to reach the snaps on his jeans. After his pants were undone he rose up off the cushion and she pulled them off too. When he was also down to only his boxers she knelt before him, lightly caressing his thigh, her eyes on his crotch and his hidden, semi-erect cock. Her tongue absently slid across her lips.

He reached out, his fingers touching her cheek, tracing her jaw line. A couple digits settled beneath her chin and applied a light pressure, causing her to look up as he leaned forward. Their lips met. They kissed, their lips gently connecting and parting several times before joining and holding. Their tongues slid past their lips to swirl against each other. Without breaking the passionate kiss they slowly stood up, pulling the others body into their own, pressing their flesh together. He stood taller than her and so she lifted up on her toes. She mashed her breasts against him, felt him rubbing his growing member against her.

Moments later they broke their kiss to move into the bedroom and onto the bed. He had her lie on her stomach, her ass curving up, the small of her back dipping down. Instinctively her legs parted slightly. He lay next to her, his fingers lightly dancing across her back. He kissed her shoulder, his lips pressing gently to her flesh. A warmth flowed through her. Sighing, she closed her eyes, allowed her head to settle heavier onto her crossed arms. For several long minutes his fingers danced across her flesh, slipping over and over her back, dipping down along her sides, tracing her ribs and the indent of her waist. He kissed her shoulder, leaned across her to kiss the other as well as her neck. She sighed some more, the combination both relaxing and stimulating her.

His fingers slid down across her lower back, then onto her panties. They caressed her ass through the lace. She felt a dampness inside her, her legs reflexively spreading open a little wider.

He shifted beside her, repositioned himself so that his fingers could reach further down along her body, down onto her legs. This also allowed him to kiss further down her back. Between the kisses she felt his tongue flickering across her flesh as well. His fingers tickled their way down both her legs, caressing her thighs and calves. He settled back, resting onto the mattress again. His fingers concentrated on her inner thighs, lightly brushing back and forth over her sensitive flesh, causing her legs to open a little more. His lips were centered on the small of her back and very top edge of her ass where her panties did not reach. The occasional flicker of his tongue continued to interrupt his light kisses. Laying there, under his attentions, she grew hotter. Her crotch grew damp, her legs spreading even more. His fingers slipped near that dampness several times, slid teasingly close to it, only to retreat at the last moment.

Eventually he brought himself up to softly whisper in her ear, telling her to roll over. When she did she found him hovering above her, wings rising behind him, his gold eyes staring into hers. He leaned in. Their lips met again, their tongues swirling. She wrapped her arms around him, tried to pull him down against her. But he refused, keeping his body suspended inches above hers. She whimpered her desire into his mouth.

"Just lay back and enjoy it," he instructed her as they parted a moment later.

His fingers danced again, this time across the front of her torso. Her abs quivered under their delicate touch. His lips and tongue became busy again as well, nibbling at her neck and kissing the flesh of her upper chest. He gave her front the same treatment he had given her back, taking his time, touching nearly every single inch of her bare flesh. Keeping to the outer edges of her garments he teased her with the repeated possibility of having her covered parts caressed. His lips brushed at the flesh swelling out from under her bra then slowly worked down to where they could trace the top edge of her panties. He added a third attack then, his teeth nipping at her flesh with quick, sharp tugs. His fingers delved onto her inner thighs, dancing and playing across her skin, drawing little circles mere centimeters from the bottom edge of her panties.

Her parted legs scissored slightly upon the bedspread, opening further, announcing the fires that had ignited from her embers. Her dampness seeped into the lace of her panties, creating a visible wet spot at her crotch.

Gradually he kissed his way back up her body, his tongue flickering across her abs, his teeth nipping. She whimpered quietly as his tongue licked her breasts along the very edge of her bra. He chuckled lightly in response, letting her know he was aware of his teasing. Warm air wafted through her loins, fanning her desire.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, returning his gaze.

"Lift up," he whispered, his hand coming up from her thigh to pull at her shoulder.

She rolled herself up on her side and his hand slipped behind her to unclasp the bra. Together they worked the straps down her arms then tossed the garment away. She lay back again. His fingers dipped between her legs, returning to their caresses at the edge of her panties. This time when his mouth moved across her chest it had no guide to follow and so he kissed and licked her exposed breasts; first one, then the other. Working inward from the outer edge of each fleshy mound he moved ever closer toward its nipple, getting nearer and nearer to the swollen nub with each pass. Each time he neared one of the delicate tips, her chest would lift, offering it to him. But then he would pass it by, his lips and tongue moving away to approach the other. Finally his mouth did close upon one, covering the hard nub with its wet embrace. He suckled lightly upon the breast, his tongue swirling across her nipple. She moaned, her back reflexively arching slightly, raising her up to feed him more of herself.

One of her hands came up and settled firmly on the back of his head, holding it against her breast. Her other hand slid down between them, searching out his crotch and rubbing at the rigid shaft she found there. She moaned out, her breathing heavy, panting past her open lips. As he alternated between her breasts, suckling and licking at one swollen nipple, then switching to the other, her hand applied pressure to the back of his head. When she sensed he wanted to pull away and move to the other the pressure lessened.

Her legs had now spread themselves wide. Her hips shifted and slid, rolled gently as they tried to make his teasing hand connect with her sex. At first he kept it from happening, his fingers caressing her inner thigh, tickling her flesh. But then he allowed his hand to slip up to the place where her legs molded into one torso. He cupped the damp spot over her sex, his fingers pressing at the pussy under it, the heel of his palm bumping against her clit. Instantly her hips jerked upwards. She moaned loudly. Her fingers grabbed at his shaft through his shorts and tugged hungrily.

"You're really enjoying this," he snickered, leaning up to look at her once more.

"You're wicked," she informed him.

"It's fun," he admitted. "Roll back over; I want to play with your ass."

He then pulled his hand away from her sex, causing her to whimper with the loss. He settled back on an elbow to wait while she pulled at his cock a few more times before letting go. As she rolled onto her stomach, her legs instinctively spread themselves, her knees bending slightly, pressing down against the mattress. He slipped into the space between them, his hands reaching out to cup her curved orbs. His fingers gently squeezed her cheeks, scratched at her panties.

"Mmmm," she sighed, her hips rolling before him.

Leaning forward he inhaled the scent of her wetness. His tongue slithered out to trace the edge of her panties, caressing her flesh again and again. While he did, his fingers worked to pull the material inward, bunching it all in the center so he could shower her bared cheeks with kisses and sharp little nips. His manipulation of her panties had also bunched them at the front. He pulled and tugged at them, made them rub at her sex, crammed them between her protruding lips. Coupled with everything else, this stoked her passions to new levels. Her wet pussy quickly grew wetter. She whimpered needily.

After a few more minutes he pulled the panties down her legs, and off. His hands then covered her ass, pulled her cheeks apart. His wet tongue reached out, slowly crawling down to her puckered sphincter. It swiped across the clenched opening, caressing the nerve endings. Reflexively she rose up, a muffled groan coming from her. He swirled his tongue in circles around the little opening while steadily applying more and more pressure to its center. She whimpered with each swipe and push, panted as they electrified the nerves and fueled her hunger. An orgasm was awoken within her, was pulled toward the edge of its release. Her body broke out in a thin layer of sweat caused by her raging fires. Soon her knees were scooting forward, bending under her to raise her ass up and push it back at him.

Suddenly his tongue swooped down to lap at her glistening pussy. Her hips jerked spastically before him, they shoved her back at him forcibly. Sitting back on his knees he grabbed her waist and flipped her over. As she moved to re situate herself he dropped forward again, his face diving between her legs, his tongue attacking her clit.

"Oh," she moaned, her hands grabbing at the back of his head, her hips bucking upwards.

He locked his mouth over the swollen button, swirling his tongue over it. She squirmed before him. Her orgasm was drawn closer to its release. Her fingers became entangled in his hair. Her back arched, lifting her from the mattress.

"Oh fuck yes," she whimpered, her orgasm teetering on the brink.

He closed his teeth on her clit, gently held it between them while his tongue rapidly swiped back and forth. Her climax exploded through her. Fireworks cascaded in her mind, her body twisted and twitched as a series of explosions rocketed along her nerves. Her back arched high off the bed. Her hips drove at his face.

"Oh shit yes, Gabriel yes," she cried out over and over, her hands shoving his face into her crotch.

As her orgasm subsided moments later she laid back, panting heavily. Her legs were spread wide, the bedspread stained by her juices. Her body shimmered with sweat. Her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing, the fleshy mounds topped by swollen, red nipples. Her disheveled hair covered half her face, her mouth hung open. From beneath shaded lids she saw him kneeling above her. She felt his fingers on her again, this time at the side edges of her glistening pussy with its puffy lips. He stroked her flesh, his finger tips playing in her wetness.

"That felt good, didn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded weakly.

"Now your pussy's all wet and hungry. It wants something." His hand shifted and two of his fingers slid into her.

"Oh God," she moaned, her hips rising reflexively, her head lulling to the side.

Grinning wickedly, he whispered, “Depends on the pantheon, but not with these wings, not tonight,” as he slowly began finger-fucking her, pushing the digits in and out of her rhythmically.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he hissed. "Having something inside you? Fucking you."

"Oh yes," she rasped.

"You want my cock in you? You want me to fuck your wet, little pussy?"

She shifted to look down at his waist. He had removed his shorts and his cock stuck out, rigidly pointing at her. The sight of it made her body quiver.

"Yes," she sighed.

He pulled his fingers from her. She whimpered sadly. He moved forward, positioned himself above her. He guided his hard cock toward her hungry opening, rubbed the tip of it up and down her pussy a few times before placing it at her hole and sliding forward. His shaft slowly penetrated her. Inch by inch it filled her aching sex.

"Oh," she sighed breathlessly, raising her pelvis to his and grinding against him.

He pulled back, withdrew part of his cock. He slid forward, reinserted it all. Her arms reached up around him. Her nails scratched at his back trying to avoid harming the area where the wings were attached. Her hips rose and fell with his, fucking herself onto his cock. Together they moved; rocking, humping. Their pace steadily increasing. Soon she felt another orgasm being awoken within her. She lifted up, buried her face into his chest and whimpered. Her body twitched beneath him, announcing the approaching climax. He slid himself into her smoothly a few more times, and then suddenly slammed his hips forward. Drove his cock into her.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed.

He pulled back. Rammed forward. Again and again he did this, each time thrusting into her fiercely.

The orgasm exploded inside her. More fireworks filled her mind. Electricity jolted along her nerves. She moaned into his chest. Her legs snapped around his waist, locking her to him, melding her crotch to his. The hold was so tight that he could only rock his hips with her, not at her, as her body shuddered through a long series of climatic spasms.  
Once it passed, her legs loosened their hold and he began moving at her with a little more vigor again. But after only a few times he stopped completely. Surprised, she looked up at him from under her heavy lids. Grinning he pulled back and out, completely removing himself from her.

"You know I’ve decided I love your ass," he said. "Now roll back over."

A shiver ran through her as the implications of his words sunk in. Filled by nervous excitement she did as told, raising her ass to him on bent knees. He dipped a finger into her sex, rolled it around to get it well coated. His other one hand pulled her cheek aside; it was wet with the juices that had run down from her pussy. He pressed his finger to her sphincter, made small circles with it as he pushed at it. The combination of her juices allowed it to easily penetrate her, slipping smoothly past the tight opening. Working the digit around he rolled it in ever widening circles, stretching her open more and more. Soon he added a second finger, working the pair as he had the one.

"I'm going to fuck your beautiful little ass," he groaned.

Her body had quickly adjusted to the assault and she pushed back at the fingers, moaning hungrily. He needed no further encouragement. His fingers slid from her. He jammed his cock back into her pussy to move it around and coat it with her wetness. Then he once more pulled out, this time so he could place the tip against her sphincter. Applying pressure he steadily pushed himself into her ass. When he was mostly inside her, he held still for a moment, allowing her to grow accustomed to the shaft filling her. Pulling back, he withdrew part of it. Then he slid his hips forward again. His cock slipped in and out of her ass, pumping past her clenching muscles. His hands grabbed onto her hips, holding her as he pushed himself into her, building up a deliberate, rhythmic fucking motion. Her body rocked with him, meeting his every thrust.

"Oh. Oh yes." she moaned, pushing her ass back onto his cock. 

"Oh yea," he agreed. "You like it. You like my cock in your hot little ass."

The growing rhythm had affected him. He felt his own climax nearing. He picked up momentum until he was no longer simply fucking her ass, but pounding into it. His hands gripped her hips firmer, clamping down tightly.

"I'm going to cum in your ass," he growled.

He rammed himself into her, the force shoving her across the bedspread, pushing her toward the headboard. He thrust himself forward again and again. He did so one last time. He slammed his crotch against her cheeks, and froze. Inside her, his cock pulsed, exploded, unleashing his semen.

After a few moments he pulled away from her. She fell to the bed, and he fell next to her, a satisfied grin on his face.

0000000000000000000000

Gabriel could sense her quiet contentment under his hands as he drew his angelic sigil onto the skin of her right shoulder blade. He was using one of his own wing feathers to create the translucent marks that were only visible to the naked eye when the light chased the colors of the rainbow across them, unless he was pouring power into them like he was now making them glow gold. To a regular human, the marks would never be visible but to a supernatural creature, demon, god, demi-god or angel, the marks would stand out, so he had decided to place these particular symbols on a spot normally covered by everyday clothing.

As he poured more power into the feather and started on the next mark, Autumn sighed under him. “You ok?” he asked, kissing the back of her neck causing his wings to come down around her.

“You are so warm,” she whispered, snuggling further into his pillow, “And the wings are softer than I expected.”

“This is the first time I’ve had the physical manifestation of them out in about 2500 years.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t Loki was married several times?”

Leaning back to start on the binding rune for his grace, he tells her honestly, “Yeah, I’ve been married a few times, and I have a few kids too.”

“And none of them know the truth?”

“No, you are the only creature in any realm at any time to know that Loki is really the Archangel Gabriel. It’s not something I advertise.”

“Why did you leave?”

Gabriel couldn’t answer her for a few minutes, finally he decided on the simplest form of the truth. “I couldn’t handle watching my brothers fight anymore. My father went into self imposed exile after the last Great War in Heaven when Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. All the bickering, all the fighting, and all the underhanded one-upmanship just became too much. This is my witness protection. I joined Odin’s little party, carved myself a piece of that pantheon and have never looked back. I pushed Gabriel into the farthest parts of my existence and submersed myself in being Loki. I am the Trickster.”

“And you’re very good at it,” she sighs at him, turning her head gently so he could see her smile.

“Flattery will get you everything,” he grinned at her.

“What can I say, I’m a fan.”

“Then you’ll love what I have planned next. When I’m done fucking with the Winchesters they’ll be so busy tearing each other’s throats out to even try to unravel the shit going on here.”

“To bad I’ll have to miss it.”

“So what’s so important you have to leave the minute I let you out of my bed.”

“Apparently some simpering socialite prayed to Eris to curse her enemies with discord and chaos. The curse has gotten out of hand and innocent people are getting hurt. I have to spend tomorrow trying to convince her to break the spell, and, after pissing Ares off today, it’s going to take a miracle. Then I have to track down the facts about a large pack of chupacabras that are apparently terrorizing a town in Panama. If it’s true, I’m going to have to pull a manifestation out of my ass to get some Hunters there. And then there’s my real job. There is never a typical day for me.”

“Sounds like fun,” he snickered, and after brushing a kiss onto the finished rune, he decided to keep drawing and added the rune for Loki so she could pull on both his angelic and trickster powers. “You can call on me by both names and I’ll hear it,” he tells her as he continues drawing. “And because they are drawn using my grace they can’t be destroyed by an injury, scar, or removal of the skin.”

“So now what are you drawing?” she asked.

“Loki’s rune and then I’m going to add an Anti-Possession.”

“Having fun?” she asked, trying to not laugh.

“Hush, how often do you get someone trying to take care of you?” he says, lightly giving her ass a slap.

“Um, never,” she tells him, pushing her ass back against his hand.

“Then just lay there and let me. Somebody needs too. Kinda pisses me off that no one has stepped up yet to protect you with everything you do for the supernatural world, but on the other hand, I’m actually glad that I can have the job,” he says, turning back to the unfinished rune and gently running the feather’s quill over her skin.

“What happened to working up to a relationship?” she groaned as the tip of one wing caressed down her legs.

“I don’t know, but the desire to do this is another first for me, so I’m just going with it. So you mentioned a real job, so being a glorified secretary doesn’t pay the bills?”

“Ah, no,” she laughed.

“So what do you really do?” he asked moving on to the Anti-Possession.

“I’m a dancer,” she tells him without any embarrassment or shame.

“As in...”

“As in conjure me a pole and I’ll give you one hell of a show.”

Groaning, Gabriel tells her, “Ok, I think you just might be perfect, and definitely one night here very soon, I’m going to hold you to that. But one thing I might want to point out, if we do this, as in have a relationship together here in the future, I don’t think I’m going to like strange men looking at what’s mine.”

“But right now, we’re just fucking so you don’t get that kind of a say yet,” she reminds him. “Let me know when you go from being a partner and fuck buddy to boyfriend and we’ll discuss it.”


	2. From Partnership to Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came from Gabriel telling the Winchesters that he was dragging ass because of all the sex he'd had the night before. This chapter is pure explicit smut.

Chapter 2

One week Later

Gabriel knew the Winchesters were investigating the alligator in the sewer and the alien abduction, and he had them so pissed at one another for stupid shit that he could probably pull off a few more of these awesome ideas in this trash talk paper called Weekly World News.

Looking up at the dog on the couch, he puts down the paper and calls him over, “Come here.” Picking the dog up he scratches its head and asks, “Could you eat? I could eat. Come on.”

Standing up, Gabriel puts the dog onto the floor and heads into the kitchen grabbing his champagne flute on the way past the light stand. Walking toward all the sweet treats on his table, he wished Autumn was still around. He knew she was fine, he could actually feel it through the markings on her body and the ties he now shared with her, but he missed her. He’d known her such an insignificant amount of time, but nothing about how he’d reacted to her was normal, so the fact that he cared about her already didn’t really surprise him.

Looking at the dog, Gabriel tells him, “Something’s missing,” and immediately conjures two scantily clad women: one blonde, one brunette. Telling himself that this really wasn’t cheating on Autumn because these women were a figment of his imagination and not real, didn’t help with the guilt, but he figured fuck it. He couldn’t just wait around hoping she’d show up, so scooping up some whipped cream with a finger he holds it out to the brunette and she licks it off. “That’s better,” he tells himself, trying to believe it.

“Mmm!” she says, as his doorbell rings.

“Dammit,” he says, making the two beauties disappear and walking to his door. Opening it, he finds Autumn on the other side. Smiling, he steps back so she can enter. “I thought you couldn’t come back?” he asks her as he shuts the door.

Turning around, he finds himself shoved back against the door and Autumn pulling his head down for a kiss. Grabbing her ass, he jerks her against him and lifts, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Pulling back, Autumn pulls in large amounts of air, as Gabriel laughs, “I missed you too.”

“I called off work tonight to get here, to warn you,” she rushes out, still trying to catch her breath.

“Warn me about what?” he asks, shifting her weight slightly and walking both of them across the room to the couch.

“Bobby Singer is in town. He’ll have the Winchesters straighten out by now and by tomorrow they’ll be on to you.”

“Aww, I didn’t think you cared?” he smirked at her.

“Ass,” she says, playfully shoving his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. They think I’m a Trickster, they’ll pull some bloody wooden stake out of their asses, and I’ll let them think they’ve killed me. We move on to the next town, and fly under the radar for awhile.”

“We move on, huh?” she asks, pulling off her jacket and tossing it behind her.

“Yeah, see I’ve decided that I missed you this week, and how I’ve survived this long without you isn’t a question I’ve been able to answer,” he says, squeezing her ass so she rocks against him as she takes her shirt off, “So yeah, I’ve decided to go from being partner and fuck buddy to boyfriend/mate. Which means, you stop stripping and move in with me and let me take care of you for the rest of our unnaturally long lives.”

Grabbing the hem of his wife beater, Autumn pulls it up and over Gabriel’s head. “And what will you give up?” she smirks at him.

“I’ll stop fucking other women I conjure out of thin air and devote myself to keeping you completely satisfied in the bedroom and spoiled all the rest of the time.”

“Before I say yes, I have one very serious question,” Autumn says, looking him straight in the eye. “What happens if Heaven comes knocking. I know Odin would never ask Loki to give up a woman, but Heaven very much could ask Gabriel.”

“The Heavenly Host can kiss my feathery ass,” he tells her, sliding his hands up to her face so he can rest his hands over her cheeks, comforting her, but guaranteeing that she knows what he is saying is his truth, forcing her to not look away. Leaning in, he gently starts to place kisses at the corner of her mouth and down to her neck while whispering, “I am no longer Heaven’s little bitch. I will always be an Archangel, but Heaven doesn’t control me anymore. No one in Heaven, Hell or Asgard will ever force me to walk away from you. What we do, we do, it’s our choice.”

“Ok,” she whispers, making him lift his head to look at her face.

Surprised, he tells her, “Really, just like that. I thought I was going to have to convince you.”

“I missed you too, and it was really difficult to stay away these last few days, absolute torture. So, yeah, something is going on between us. And Gabe, I was born and raised in a time when a women’s place was in the home, not humping a pole naked. Now I’ve adapted, but do I look like an idiot? I’ve got a God/Archangel, who not only accepts all of me and my abilities, but is offering me my greatest wish, to not be alone anymore.”

“I thought it was because I was offering really great sex whenever you wanted?” he replied with a smirk.

“Yeah, well that was a deciding factor; however, I have to ask, what the fuck is with the hot red boxers?”

“I didn’t think I was getting company tonight,” he smiled at her. “On a more serious note, I want you to understand something about me. I don’t involve myself lightly, well except for once and ended up getting pregnant and giving birth, but that was a long time ago and a story for another night.” Hearing her laugh, he grins at her. “But seriously, every single time I’ve asked a woman to live with me, she has become my wife and for different reasons those goddesses walked away; however, I had never felt the connection with them that I do you. If you choose to walk into my life, know that I will never let you walk out.”

“Good,” she tells him, sliding off his lap. Standing up, she slowly removes her jeans.

“You are so beautiful,” he tells her, grabbing her hand and standing up.

His hand cupped her chin, his thumb brushing her cheek, and he lifted her face upward. Her heart skipped a few quick beats and she felt her body warming even as small goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs.

He held her chin, his hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. His other hand came up and he brushed some loose hairs away from her face, the fingers stroking her other cheek as they did this. Autumn's face grew warmer; she felt her blood rushing to it. Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth opening slightly.

Lifting her chin more he leaned down to her then, his face and lips descending. She closed her eyes and raised herself up on her tiptoes. Air softly swished past her skin then his lips brushed against hers. Electric tingling sensations raced across her nerves as they kissed, their lips lightly pressing into each other’s. For a second their lips parted then he leaned right back in, kissing her once more.

The hand which was not cupping her chin slid around to the back of her head and was playing in her hair, the fingers twirling her tresses, massaging her scalp. The difference in their heights caused Autumn to lean back as they kissed, pushing her head into these fingers.

After a long kiss he broke their connection and straightened back up, smiling down at her. Her eyes shined with the weakness she felt in her legs and the hunger in her body as she returned his stare. The sparkle in his eyes, the smirk on his lips sent small electrical jolts shooting through her body, made her heart flip-flop inside her chest. Between her legs she could feel lustful embers glowing hotly. 

"You wanna play with the bad boy Archangel?" he whispered knowingly.

Autumn's bottom lip, hanging slightly open, quivered just a little as his statement struck a truth hidden deep inside her. She could only blink rapidly a few times in response.

“Trust me to give you exactly what you want and not hurt you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whispered, “Completely.”

"Then, let's play," he grinned.

Suddenly the fingers massaging her scalp twisted themselves into her long hair and jerked back, snapping her head back with them. The suddenness of this caused her to falter on her tip-toes and she dropped onto her flat feet, one foot dropping back a little to help her catch her balance. His other hand dropped from her chin and covered one of her breasts, the fingers squeezing the pliant flesh under her shirt.

"Uugh!" Autumn whimpered, her mouth falling open as a massive mixture of pain and excitement exploded within her.

He remained poised in front of her, smiling down at her as his hand continued to massage her covered breast. His eyes filled themselves with the sight of her tilted back head and body, her firm breast being manipulated under the cloth. She looked up at him from her now half-closed eyes, the mixture of emotions she was feeling reflecting in their emerald pools.

Her nipple was growing hard and stiff at the top, starting to protrude into the bra’s material, making an impression. Between her legs her glowing embers suddenly burst into arousal, her growing desire blazing.

“Have I mentioned that I know your deepest secret and love that you’re slightly submissive and a masochist? Especially because you’ve never told a single soul,” Gabriel asks her, as Loki’s divine essence swims up, turning Gabriel’s usual honey colored eyes, dark forest green; the smell of damp earth filling her senses.

Looking up at him she saw his smile widen, turn more mischievous. The hand on her breast slid away, roved down her body, across her stomach and over the top of the boy shorts. The hand continued down over the front of her thigh to brush along her flesh at the hem's edge before slipping back upwards. As it rose it slid to the center. It cupped her crotch, the fingers pushing at the material covering her sex.

Autumn's hips reflexively pushed forward slightly, into and against that hand. Her eyelids dropped closed.

"Mmmm," she whimpered again.

He held her there for a minute, his fingers filled with her raven hair, pulling her head back. His other hand at her crotch, the fingers rubbing at her sex through the shorts.   
She started to grow damp, felt her juices wetting her vagina. Her hips pushed into the fingers more. Bending her neck she leaned her head back further. Her breathing rasped past her parted lips. Sensations of pleasurable pain ran through her body.

He held her like this for several minutes, his hand continuing to rub and push at her sex through the material of her shorts, bumping and rubbing at her stiffening clit. Eventually he pulled it away. 

Stepping to one side he pushed her forward with the handful of hair that he held. Autumn's head was straightened, her eyes opening, as he pushed her toward the bed. He walked her across the floor by the handful of tresses he held. When they made it to the foot of the bed he stopped her and spun her around so that her back was to the mattress.  
She waited anxiously, her body trembling with excitement and nervousness.

He stood in front of her, still smiling down into her face. She stared up at his smiling eyes, her own eyes flashing with impassioned innocence. Autumn had never given into these desires with anyone, had never trusted anyone enough to willingly put herself in this position, until tonight.

Once more he leaned down to her, his face descending towards hers. Autumn lifted herself up onto her toes again, raised herself to meet him as he bent in to kiss her. The hand still filled with her hair held tightly, pulling the tresses and her scalp. As his lips pressed into hers she felt his other hand once again cupping her breast, felt his fingers plying at her fleshy mound, squeezing and massaging it; her nipple grew even harder, blood rushing to the sensitive nub. His thumb brushed across the hard button, pressing and sliding as it wiped back and forth several times.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue drove past her lips. Her mind was a mass of pleasured thoughts and emotions. Her heart reeled with a mixture of the passion he was creating in her especially with the edge of pain accompanying it. She felt herself growing extremely aroused, felt her body tingling with excitement, her pussy starting to ache with anticipation. 

He kissed her hard, pushing his mouth against hers and driving his tongue in. Autumn responded by lifting herself higher on her toes, swirling her own tongue across his. Her body pressed forward, her chest pressing her breast into his squeezing hand.

The hand slid away, dropped from the massaging of her breast and down across her stomach. She felt his fingers blazing a trail down across her abs, felt them pressing into her flesh as they did. When they ran into the top of her shorts his fingers moved back up and slid around to her back, flicking her bra snap open, and pulling it free from her body. Cool air rushed underneath it, blew across her flesh causing small goose bumps to rise up. A second later his hand followed that small breeze and drove up to grab at her breast without the hindrance of the material.

As his hand came into contact with her breast Autumn felt a bolt of electricity rush through her from where his hand covered her hard nipple. His fingers squeezed into the mound and massaged it, his palm covering her nipple and flattening it down. His lips remained locked onto hers, their tongues diving and delving at one anothers.

Autumn whimpered as her knees began to weaken, but he held her up though, his handful of hair locked by his strong arm holding her upright as his other hand played with her, squeezing and mauling the tender mound. His fingers found her nipple, rolled and tweaked it, pulling the stiff nub.

A moment later he pulled his lips away from her, pulled back and straightened himself. He smiled at her as she whimpered quietly, his hand on her breast still playing and causing her body to respond inside. A shiver ran through her as she struggled to remain on her tiptoes, the handful of hair not releasing any of the tension it held. He watched her as he manipulated her nipple, watched her eyes close, watched her lip quiver gently.

She whimpered again, mewed softly as he tweaked her nipple hard. Her breath panted past her lips, sighed through her open mouth.

"I cannot believe how beautiful you are," he commented happily. 

Autumn's hands, which had basically remained hanging at her sides, came up then and her fingers gingerly reached out for him. They touched the sides of his stomach, tickled at his flesh. Soon she was holding onto him, her hands grabbing at his waist and her nails lightly scratching at his skin.

Suddenly his one hand released her hair while the other did the same with her breast. Her hair, now released, hung across her shoulder and down her back, disheveled but shimmering with its color.

When his hands slid down away from her Autumn opened her eyes to watch them travel the short distance across her abs to the top of her shorts, her head tilting further to watch. She watched as his hands came to her hips, his fingers slipping in between the shorts and her skin, then start pushing down. With her heart racing, her breath shallow and heavy, Autumn reflexively shifted her legs and hips to assist him in pulling the shorts down. They soon fell into a pile around her ankles.

"Beautiful," he sighed appreciatively as her pussy was bared.

Instinctively Autumn pulled her one foot from the shorts and kicked them aside with the other. She stood with her feet slightly apart, her hands on his waist. The neatly trimmed and thinned hairs around the very edges of her pussy stirred ever so slightly with the air, a thin coating of her juices could already be seen starting to seep from her slit.

From behind her bangs she looked up at him through the tops of her eyes, a cautious nervousness shimmering in her pupils. She saw his smile, saw the way he stood admiring her now, his own eyes traveling over her body a few times before locking onto her hidden stare.

"Nervous angel?" he whispered, “We’ve done this before.”

She felt his hands lay onto her hips, felt his fingers encircle her waist. His hands slid up and down a few times, brushing her flesh and warming her passions even more with their touch. 

After a minute one of his hands rose up, the fingers catching under her chin and tilting her head up. Her hair flowed back away from the sides as she bent her neck to look up at him. He was already leaning down toward her when her half-open eyes saw him. She lifted herself up on her toes and closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly in preparation for the kiss that was coming. His lips pressed into hers for a second then his tongue drove past into her mouth. She reacted by swirling her own tongue at his. As they kissed the hand on her chin rolled back and filled itself with her hair again, tightening, tugging at her long tresses. His other hand slid up her body, its palm and fingers pushing along her flesh as it rose. Soon it cupped one of her breasts, the fingers gripping her fleshy mound, the palm covering her hard nipple and rubbing at it.

Up on her tiptoes she was forced to teeter, her feet trying to shift and find a more stable position. His mouth pushed against hers, his tongue delving across hers with force. Beneath his palm her nipple grew harder, the sensitive nerve endings being ignited by his touch. He cupped and squeezed her large breast, rolled the nipple between his fingers, tweaked it. His lips pushed harder at hers, his hand pulling her hair tighter even as it pressed her face into his. Her own hands grabbed tighter at his waist, her fingers squeezing at his flesh as the fire within her loins raged higher, her lust burning hotter.

After a long, deep kiss he pulled away from her. He stood above her, leering down at her enraptured features, her heavy lids and drooping lower lip. She breathed in deeply through her partially open mouth, the intake of air causing her chest to rise and push her tit into his mauling hand. She sighed with her exhale, whimpering quietly in her throat as her body reacted to the mixture of pain and pleasure that he was giving her.

Suddenly her head was yanked back by the hand filled with her hair, as she was jerked backwards. The hand on her tit stopped its squeezing and pushed her back also. She stumbled; her precarious stance upon her toes giving way, and fell back toward the bed. The back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress and she dropped onto her back atop it.   
She landed with her legs spread, knees against the mattress edge, breast rolling upon her chest. As she went back and down he released his hold in her hair, allowed her long tresses their freedom to splay out around her, many covering part of her face, hiding her eyes. Her hand came up and brushed the strands away so that she could look up at him, so she could see him standing over her with a pleased expression on his face as his eyes devoured her displayed body.

"You just don't know how sweet and innocent you look right now, even with your soul screaming for me to finish this and claim you,” he tells her.

Her own eyes traversed over his body, scanning past his shoulders and chest, down across his abs to the crotch of his boxers. There she saw a bulge, a growing exclamation to the arousal that he was feeling.

He stepped forward then, up to the edge of the bed. Reaching down he laid his hands on her thighs just above the knees. Seeing him reaching for her combined with the electrical tingling of the actual touch sent a hot breeze blowing across her heated loins. His hands slid down past her knees and onto her calves, his fingers squeezing into her flesh as they came halfway to her feet. He raised her legs then, bending her knees and propping her feet onto the bed's edge so that she was spread open to him.

She now lay with one hand above her head, the other by her side, her hair a disheveled mass of shimmering raven black tresses. She looked up at him through heavy lids, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she sucked in breaths. Her large breasts, topped by her swollen, red nipples, jiggled a little from the movement of her body. Between her spread legs her sex was clearly exposed, her lips already beginning to puff out, her juices glistening lightly at her slit and in her downy hairs.

He stood over her, admiring, staring at her body, as his hands slid the red boxers down. She watched intently as he did and as soon as they were out of the way he was completely naked. At his waist hung his semi-hard cock; seeing it Autumn felt another surge of passion run through her, felt her body growing hotter as she anticipated his penetration of her body.

She then watched him climb onto the bed. His hands walked up the bed along her sides until he hovered directly above her, his face a foot away. He slid one leg between hers and jammed his knee into her crotch, pressing it against her pussy. Reflexively her hips started to move, rising and falling slightly as they rubbed her cunt against his leg.   
He hovered there above her for a minute, smiling down at her as her eyelids grew heavier with the actions of her crotch, the sensations of rubbing her aching sex against him. Anxiously she waited for him to move, wondered what his next move would be, how he would touch her body next.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon his face dropped into the crook of her neck. His lips pressed against her flesh there, kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulder. Shivers raced through her body from where his lips and teeth touched her to the fire in her loins. She ground herself harder into his leg, pushed her wetting pussy against him.

"Mmm," she whimpered, her head rolling so that he could have better access to her neck. 

He continued to nibble and kiss her flesh for several minutes, his lips trailing their way up to her ear so that he could nibble on her lobe for a minute, his warm breath stirring against the nerves there, before moving back away and onto her shoulder again. 

Her face turned away, Autumn's breathing steadily grew heavier as her body warmed more and more. She panted, gasped and sighed while murmuring hungrily. She raised her own hands and grabbed at his shoulders, biceps, and upper back, her fingers squeezing and lightly scratching at him.

Minutes later Gabriel pulled himself away from the crook of her neck, rising up to smile down at her once more. Autumn rolled her head to see up into his face, her hunger burning hot and wild in her green eyes. She saw him shift a little, saw him reposition his arms. Suddenly her hair was filling his hand again as he propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand coming up to fill itself with her breast. The hand filled with her tresses pulled her head back with steadily increasing tension.

Her hips pressed harder into his leg, rose higher, dropped faster. Her fingers gripped harder at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh a little.

"Gabe," she whimpered in her throat.

Soon his face dropped from view and she watched it descend toward her breast. His hand cupped and held it for his lips. He kissed the milky mound, licked the flesh near her aching nipple, his breath washing across it. Needy she arched her back, raised her chest toward him. Seconds later his lips wrapped themselves over her nipple, his tongue swooshing down and licking across the hard little nub.

One of her hands slid away from his shoulder to play with his hair, her fingers running through it and massaging his scalp.

The hand filled with her hair tugged harder. Her neck was forced to bend back, her face turning to one side. Her lip quivered, her eyes closed. His mouth suckled hard at her, his tongue washing across her nipple again and again. Blasts of excitement and lust shot through her body, the heat in her loins growing hotter with each swish of his warm, wet tongue across her sensitive nipple. Her back arched even higher as she fed him her fleshy mound. 

"Oh, yes, Gabe," she whimpered when his teeth gently nicked at the little nub.

Her juices flowed, wetting her sex and coating his leg. Her clit grew harder, its head poking carefully from beneath its hood to be bumped and ground by the actions of her hips against his limb.

He licked and suckled her breast, his hand cupping and massaging the mound of flesh while his mouth worked on its top. His other hand pulled at her hair, tugging it and making her neck bend back more. Beneath him Autumn's body swayed and rocked upon the bed, her hips gyrating, her chest rising. She panted through her open mouth, whimpered quietly. When he released her breast from its wet embrace moments later the air washed across her moistened nipple, shocking the nerves and causing her to suck in a sharp breath. 

Once more he held himself hovering above her as his hand slid away from her breast and moved slowly downward. Beneath the touch of his trailing fingers her abdomen muscles quivered as they slithered across them. The fingers continued on their downward trek, down past her inner hip bones and across her pelvic region, until they dove between her legs and against her pussy. As they slid down along her slit, rubbing along the insides of her pussy lips and past her opening, Autumn's hips spasmed, jerking under their touch.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered.

"Damn you're hot," he smiled down at her. "Your pussy is dripping wet."

He then ran his fingers back up along her slit, rubbing gently at her opening for a second before rising past it.

"Gabriel," she whimpered, her hips jerking and humping in response.

Her hips continued rolling and jerking beneath his touch as he caressed her slit, his thumb covering her clit and applying pressure.

"So damn hot," he whispered.

She then felt the bed shift as he moved. His one hand released her hair and the other moved away from her aching sex. Both his hands grabbed at her waist and a second later she was lifted up and pushed further onto the mattress. The action caused her to lose her own grasp upon his shoulders, her hands falling to the sides of her head. When he had her where he wanted he pulled her legs up again, bending her knees and spreading them open. Turning her head to look up she saw him disappear down along her body. 

"Oh yes," she whimpered when she felt his breath brush across her swollen pussy lips, his tongue push against her slit.

He planted his hands on her inner thighs, pressing her legs open and holding them as he delved at her sex with his mouth, his tongue lapping and licking at her slit, pressing at her opening and slithering up to rub wetly over her hard clit. Autumn's hips rolled and jerked at him, her ass rising off the bed to press her crotch at his face as his attentions sent shot after shot of lust coursing through her, his tongue fueling the flames in her loins.

"Please, Gabriel please," she moaned.

Free of his grasping fingers in her hair, Autumn's head rolled upon the bed, her eyes closing, her lip quivering. One of her hands dropped to the back of his head, her fingers playing in his hair and holding him against her gyrating crotch. He pushed her legs further open, his tongue licking up and down her slit, lapping at her clit with each up stroke.   
Her body quivered before him, flames of lust and hunger turning her loins into a raging inferno. Her juices flowed freely, seeping from her pussy as an orgasm started to manifest itself.

His tongue swirled over her swollen pussy lips, dove into her slit, lapped at her wet opening. It pressed at her hole then shot up and licked her clit. It switched up and down over the swollen nub then swirled around it in circles. The orgasm inside Autumn grew, building momentum on its way to release. Her hips rose and fell on the bed, her ass gyrating and pumping up as she tried to feed him her pussy. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier, her breath panting past her lips. Her head roll back, then from side to side, her hair swishing. 

Her hips started to buck uncontrollably, jerking up and down at his lapping tongue. Her rolling ass punched upward, driving her crotch into his face. He crammed his tongue between her lips, stroking it hard against her opening and along her wall as he brought it up to her clit once more. There he rapidly lapped and licked at the hard nub.

Her whimpers grew louder, more insistent as the orgasm crashed over the edge and plummeted through her body. The hand at the back of his head planted itself, holding firmly. Her hips drove skyward, cramming her pussy into his face and slamming it against his chin. Her clit bucked and jerked beneath his tongue. Her head flew back as her back arched upward and her eyes shut tightly. Her mouth hung open, her breath gushing past her lips.

Her body quivered and shook upon the bed, her legs, held open by his hands, tried to close themselves as he gently nicked her swollen clit with his teeth. Spasms of shocking electricity bolted through it, shot along every nerve. Her entire body tensed hard, muscles straining, then relaxed for a second only to tense back up. She arched higher off the bed. Her juices poured from her and ran down over her ass and onto the bedspread.

"Oh god, Gabriel," her voice whimpered weakly. 

The orgasm sent wave after wave of delirious delight through her, explosions of pleasure and passion rocking her nerves, her senses. With his face planted in her crotch, he continued to make his tongue lap at her clit and pussy.

Minutes later, when the exploding waves of the orgasm ebbed away, her weakened body relaxing, she dropped back to the bed. Whimpering quietly in her throat she collapsed, her muscles going limp. In a hazy, dream-like state she felt him lift his face away from her now drenched pussy and crotch. Through fuzzy eyes she watched him climb up her body. Between them, down along her body, she saw his hard cock bouncing at his waist as his hands walked up the sides of her. She saw it pointing at her crotch, aiming itself at her achingly hungry pussy.

Autumn lay on the bed, her body simultaneously in a state of complete relaxation and raging anticipation. Her tousled hair lay splayed all around her head. Her facial features hung in rapturous looseness, her eyes heavy, the pupils smoldering with lust. Beside her head rested her hands, open and limp, her small fingers moving slightly as her nerves worked unsuccessfully to close then open them. Her chest rose and fell heavily with her panting breaths, her large breasts rolling with the motions, hard, swollen nipples shining atop them. Her waist lay weakly on the bed, her legs spread wide, knees bent, feet flat on the mattress. Her crotch, with the thin, delicate pubes, shimmered with her wetness, glistened with the moisture that had leaked from her. Below that the sheet was dark with the juices that had flowed free, running down over her ass and soaking into the cloth.  
He had climbed up her sides until he hung poised above her, his hands by her shoulders. His eyes sparkled with glee, his smile full and mischievous. Between them his hard cock hung inches from her aching pussy, its head shining with precum. 

She looked up at him, hungrily . . . wantonly . . . lustfully. Her lip quivered faster as she sucked in a deep breath, panted it out with a quiet whimper. She felt the heat of him in her crotch, sensed the nearness of his cock, and her hips started to gyrate once again, rising up and reaching toward his stiff member with her need. She felt the tip of it brush against her sex, felt it push at her swollen lips, their juices mixing as she ground herself at it.

He dropped his own hips a little, pressed his cock at her sex slightly more.

"You really are perfect," he sighed. 

As he rolled his own hips she felt his cock brushing across her sex, felt the tip of it kissing her wetness. She murmured weakly as her hips shifted in response, her body trying to line things up and press herself onto him.

"Please," she whimpered as she felt the tip press at her opening.

One of his hands slid up the bed and filled itself with her hair once again, tangling her dark tresses into his fingers and pulling at them. Her head rolled with it, turned and tried to relieve some of the tension only to have him pull tighter. His hips dropped forward more, the tip of his cock slipping along her slit until it found her opening, the walls of it already spreading themselves in hungry anticipation. She felt it press forward, felt the head of his cock slowly penetrating her, spreading her walls open wider and pushing into her.

After what seemed an incredibly long time, with only the head within her cunt, he drove himself forward, burying his entire length in her with one hard, powerful thrust. His cock slammed deep into her, filled her. The thrill of it, the feel of his rapid penetration, sent Autumn's lust exploding. Her hips bucked up into his, her body tensing.

"Fuck," she whimpered.

With his cock completely buried inside of her he ground his hips into hers, rubbing himself at her inner walls, caressing her opening with its strong flesh. The handful of her long hair jerked hard, yanking her head back, her neck bending with the strain. His hips pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside of her then shot forward to pound himself into her once more.

“You’ve never been with someone who could read your deepest desires before, who knows exactly what you need,” he growled above her, “How badly you want to give up control sometimes and just have a man fuck you, possess you body, mind and soul. From this moment forward, you are mine.”

He then began to slam his cock in and out her, sliding it back then shooting it forward with hard, pounding force. Autumn's body was bounced upon the mattress, her ass pushed into the giving cushion as he shoved himself forward, then sprung back up as he pulled away and the coils responded. He continued to pull her hair, the tension on her tresses drawing at her scalp.

"Yours," she whimpered and panted, her body rolling with the force of his fucking. 

His hard cock slid back and forth, slipping along her pussy walls, drawing at her wet lips. The rigid pole slammed at her, pushed at her needs and desires. Her loins burned hotter and hotter from the assault, another orgasm rapidly nearing.

"Gabriel,” she cried, her lip shaking and her tits bouncing upon her chest.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his words growling. "Is this what your body and mind craved? Fucked hard by your very own Archangel?”

"Mmm- yeeessssssss," Autumn whimpered, her hips jumping up into him with each thrust. "Mmmmmmmm yeeeesssssssss. Do it. Do me harder."

The hand pulling her hair suddenly increased its tension, jerking her head even further back. The cock pounding her pussy rammed faster into her, the force of it increasing until she thought she was being shoved through the mattress with each forward drive.

The orgasm that had been teetering near its release came crashing ahead with monstrous intensity. It exploded deep inside of her and sent thousands of passionate thunderbolts shocking through her entire being. Her hips drove even higher skyward, her back arching and pushing off the bed. Around his rigid cock her pussy muscles clamped tightly, squeezing and pulling on him as he continued to piston in and out of her several times while the orgasm exploded.

Seconds later she heard him grunt, felt his cock begin to grow stiffer then start to twitch within her clamping muscles. She whimpered hungrily for the feel of him exploding inside of her, cried for the sensation of his cum spraying inside her cunt. His hand yanked harder on her hair, pulled her neck further back. His cock jack hammered into her a few more times then drove all the way into her, burying every inch of it into her pussy. She cried from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

They ground their hips against each other as his cock shot spray after spray into her, her own orgasm continuing to wash through her, explosive waves rocking her body with delight.

Moments later she whimpered with exhaustion as they both dropped slowly back onto the bed, their bodies worn and tired. Inside her clenching pussy she felt his cock growing limp as he lay atop her, his hand still holding locks of her hair.

Autumn laid there with his withering cock soaking in the combination of their cum juices and slowly slipping out of her pussy, the thick liquids dripping from her hole and running down along her ass to soak into the already stained sheet. She panted heavily through her open mouth, the explosive orgasm she'd just experienced having left her body weak, her muscles limp, rubbery. He retained his hold on her long hair, now only gently tugging at the tresses as he lay panting atop her.

Atop her she heard him sigh, felt the thin coating of their sweats intermingling as their bodies rubbed against one another. A second later she felt him shifting, felt him slide off of her to one side.

"Mmm," she sighed dreamily as she went to roll in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he chuckled.

The hand filled with her hair pulled her back, forcing her to roll towards him instead. Reflexively she looked at his face. He was smiling mischievously again, his eyes sparkling with that same sense of delight at her appearance that he'd had for quite some time.

"I ain't done with you yet," he grinned. His hand pulled at her hair, drawing her head to his. Capturing her mouth in a gently kiss, Gabriel reassured her that he was truly listening to her body. Pulling back, he asked, “I can feel that you’re ok with this, but before we go further, I need to hear it.”

Grinning wickedly at him, she tells him the truth, “I am absolutely ok with this.”

“Good, then get down there and suck my cock," he tells her. "You wanted to play, so let’s play. Suck me until I get hard again. Suck my cock, sweet angel."

“Oh, I’m definitely no angel, Gabriel.”

“Well, you can be my angel,” he grins at her as his hand pushed harder, more insistently, guiding her down along his body. Instinctively she reached out with one hand and grabbed his soft cock, wrapping her fingers around it. She felt the coating of juices on it, the mixture of their sex covering his fleshy package. Intending to wipe the majority of these off with her hand she stroked the limp cock with her fingers. But before she could pull on it twice he shoved her face into his crotch, forced her to engulf his cock in her mouth. She felt the limp member slip past her lips, felt it fill her mouth.

As her taste buds were suddenly assaulted, her nose filled with the scent of their sex mixed with his sweat, she felt the fires within her loins reawaken. She whimpered as he shoved her face further into his crotch, made her engulf his entire cock. Reflexively she swallowed, sucked on the soft member and rolled her tongue over it.

"Yea, suck it," he told her. "You suck on my cock like a good mate and I'll give you more of it in your pussy. I'll fuck your sweet little pussy hard again."

Autumn's body, only moments ago weak and tired from the explosive orgasms she'd had, regained some of its strength and she managed to hold herself up while he held her face buried in his crotch, his cock held in her warm, wet mouth. She rolled her tongue across the juice coated pole again and again as she sucked on it deeply.

Seconds later she felt him reaching down, felt his hand grabbing at her thigh and tugging on it. 

"Get up here . . . on your knees," he instructed her. "I wanna play with your pussy while you suck my cock."

Struggling to keep his cock in her mouth she shifted and slid on the mattress, pushing her rear up towards his head. When she got her body at an angle to his, her ass near his face, he made her climb onto her knees and spread her legs. In this new position she had her ass sticking into the air, with her legs parted so that he could stick his hand between them.

When his fingers brushed across her swollen pussy lips her hips jerked in response. Sparks of passion ran through her body, warmed her insides and fanned the flames still smoldering within her loins. 

"Mmm-mmm," she whimpered around the flaccid cock between her lips.

Autumn couldn't believe the way her passion was still burning, couldn't understand how she was still so aroused. Instinctively she slid her knees on the sheet and spread her legs further apart. Her hips pushed her crotch into his fingers as they played at her throbbing clit. In her mouth she felt his cock twitch slightly, sensed the first indications of it regaining life and she reflexively sucked harder. 

"Yea, suck it. Get me good and hard again," he breathed happily.

His fingers played at her pussy, stroking along her slit and slipping into her opening. As two of the digits penetrated her, pushed inside and swirled against her upper wall she whimpered around his cock. 

His cock slowly grew harder, rising from a flaccid lump of flesh to a semi-rigid pole between her lips. She swirled her tongue over it, sucked on it and slid her lips up and down. With one hand she grasped the base and squeezed it.

Her hunger building, she dropped her hips lower, spread her legs more, and pushed her cunt at his probing fingers.

"Mmm-mmm," she whimpered weakly as they drove deeper inside of her.

He still held her hair, held it tightly within his grasp as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. More blood pumped into the member, making it stiffer with each passing second. His fingers worked harder into her sex, pushed and rubbed inside of her with growing intensity. She felt her juices flowing heavily, felt them cleaning out the seed he had deposited and the mixture of them running down the inside of her legs. Her breasts were smashed against his thigh beneath her, the hard, sensitive nipples flattened into his hairs.

"Mmm-mmm-mmmmmm," she whimpered as he pushed a third finger into her.

Her loins grew hotter, her desires building. Her hips starting to rock into his pumping fingers. She panted through her nose as she slid her lips up and down his cock, sucking hungrily on it.

The duel actions of her pumping mouth and his driving fingers continued for several minutes with his cock growing harder and stiffer within her lips. Her own passions grew hotter from the actions too, her body responding to the things that were happening. Her hips rocked faster at his fingers, pumped themselves with growing urgency.

Suddenly one of his fingers slipped from her wet sex and pushed its way into her ass. The action was so swift and her state of arousal so intense that her sphincter never had a chance to tighten up, to prevent or even hamper the intrusion in the slightest. His finger simply slid from within the hold of her pussy muscles to be pushed past her hole and into her with speed and ease. Through the thin membrane that separated them she felt the one digit rubbing against the two still buried in her cunt, felt his fingers wiggling and twisting in both her holes.

Soon he began to pump his fingers once again, pulling back then pushing forward all three digits at once. The sensation of her two holes being simultaneously fucked like that caused Autumn to moan around his now completely hard cock, caused her hips to rock and push back at the assault.

"I love your ass," he grunted behind her, his fingers pumping at her backside.

She felt her asshole tighten around his pumping finger, felt her sphincter clench around the digit. The action made it difficult for him to continue his pushing and pulling actions, caused his fingers to freeze in place.

The hand in her hair pushed down, stuffed her face into his crotch. She was forced to relax her throat and allow it to be penetrated by his stiff cock, to deep throat the member. This caused the rest of her body to relax, her muscles to loosen, which was the effect that he desired. With the loosening up of her asshole his finger was able to probe at her with ease once more.

"Holy fuck,” he groaned.

Holding her face buried in his crotch for a moment, her nose pressed into his pubic hairs, his cock stuffing her mouth and throat, he used her body's vulnerability to slip a second finger from her cunt and into her ass. This penetration of a second digit stretched her sphincter, sending bolts of pain coursing with ones of recognized pleasure to her lust filled loins.

Her body tensed with the desire she was feeling. As her head pushed up at the hand holding her face down, her ass jerked in the air.

Once he had the second finger planted in her ass he allowed her to raise her face from his crotch. She breathed in deeply with relief from the suffocating effect of having her throat blocked by his rigid cock. Locking her fingers in place around its base she gripped the member tightly to avoid another such assault.

For a few minutes her ass remained still as he pumped his fingers in and out of her different holes, now with only one in her wet cunt and the two stretching her sphincter. He pumped them slower now though, with less force and speed. Instead he seemed to slide them along with slow and deliberate ease, the two digits rolling and twisting slightly as they stretched her hole slightly more with each passing second.

After a few dozen strokes he slid the fingers from her ass and pushed them into her cunt once more, rolling them around and coating them with her juices before pulling them back out and pushing them into her ass again. He did this several more times while she continued to suck on his cock, sliding her lips up and down along its length, her tongue swirling over the fleshy pole. His treatment seemed to work on both her body and her mind. With each new insertion her sphincter seemed less and less resistant to the penetration and with each removal her mind seemed to more and more unhappy with the loss. Soon she was rocking her hips once again at his pumping fingers, rolling her ass in the air and humping herself at the fingers fucking her ass.

"Mmm-mmm," she whimpered and mewed around his cock as the attentions stirred the flames of her lust higher and higher.

In her mouth his cock grew to complete rigidity, its stiff flesh protruding slightly where his veins were. She slid her lips across it, clamping them tightly around its circumference as she bobbed her head above his lap. Sucking deeply she tasted his flesh and a small amount of precum.

"I can't wait to stuff my cock in this sweet little ass of yours again," he groaned, pushing his fingers completely into her.

She whimpered, releasing the base of his cock with her hand and dropping her face freely into his crotch. The entire length disappeared past her lips as her nose became buried in his pubic hairs. She sucked on it, wrapping her throat muscles around the hard shaft and squeezing it for a moment before pulling her face back up.

A moment later he yanked her mouth off of his cock, jerking it up and away with the fingers filled with her hair. He tore her away from the hard member, pulling her lips from around it. His hand jerked at her tresses, pulling her scalp with them. As he did this he swung his body up and around with hers so that in an instant he was kneeling behind her as she remained on all fours upon the bed.

The maneuverings made him remove his fingers from her holes and she whimpered from the mixture of their loss and the painful way he moved her. When she felt his free hand lining his stiff cock up with her wet pussy a second later she reflexively pushed back at it.

She was on her hands and knees, with her legs spread, her aching pussy being penetrated by his cock. Her long hair was tied up in a knot around his clenching fingers, her head pulled back by the tension. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes closed from the mixture of sensations shooting through her body.

As soon as the first inches of his cock were once again enveloped within her wet snatch he released the base of it and grabbed a handful of her ass cheek, his fingers gripping the soft flesh tightly. He then propelled himself forward, driving his cock completely into her, burying the entire length in her wetness.

"Oh yes," he moaned as he ground himself into her, rolling his hard cock around inside of her pussy. "That feels so good."

Slowly he withdrew himself from her clasping muscles before driving forward again. In quick succession he then pulled himself back and rammed forward several times, pounding his cock into her pussy with jack hammer force.

Autumn rocked upon the bed, ramming herself back at his hard charging cock and slamming her sex along its length with each filling penetration. Her passions were flaming inside of her, another orgasm beginning to emerge deep within her loins as he pounded his cock in and out of her aching pussy.

"Like it hard, don't you?" he huffed as she whimpered several times.

"Harder. Fuck me harder.”

He pulled on her hair, tugged her head back further. His other hand filled itself with one ass cheek as his thumb slipped into her crack. While he slammed himself forward, drilling his rigid cock deep into her wet cunt his thumb found her sphincter and applied pressure. The tip of it popped past the small hole and into her ass.

His thumb rolled around in her ass a few times, stretching her sphincter open. Her body rocked faster into his cock as the feel of this threw fuel onto her raging loins, caused her orgasm to move forward, closer to the brink.

He pumped himself into her several more times, driving her orgasm closer and closer to the edge. Her juices flowed wet and free around his cock, coating the fleshy pole as she fucked backwards into him. Her neck was bent back, her body arching downward as his hand pulled at her hair and forced her to move in this fashion.

Suddenly he stopped pounding his cock into her, withdrew it as he leaned back away from her. The suddenness of this, the fast removal of the hard cock from her spasming cunt, caused her orgasm to freeze in place and even begin to fade back away.

A second later she felt the tip of his cock brushing along the crack of her ass, felt his hand spreading her one ass cheek away. As the cock tip found her sphincter and pressed at it her body suddenly tensed, her muscles clenching and her asshole squeezed itself shut.

The hand on her ass slid down and under her body. His fingers found her sex. One of them pressed at her clit, rubbing the hard nub, while others dipped into the wetness of her slit and stroked the walls of her opening. Bolts of excitement shot through her body from the touch, her passions being stoked. Her body relaxed slightly as she pushed her pussy into those fingers.

The tip of his cock pressed into her sphincter and pushed past the very edges, slipping into her ass with slow, deliberate pressure.

The finger on her clit rolled the sensitive little nub, stroking it and sending more bolts of electricity through her. Reflexively her body rolled beneath him, her hips jerking backward slightly. The action helped force the entire head of his cock to push into her ass, caused it to slip past her sphincter, stretching her open more.

With the head of his cock completely inside her the full penetration was now only a matter of time. Still stroking her hard clit and rubbing her pussy walls he slowly applied more and more pressure, pushing the first inches of his cock into her ass. Her body tensed then relaxed only to tense back up a second later. 

Once he had partially inserted his cock he began to withdraw it, sliding it back until only the head remained inside of her. He paused for a moment, allowing her body a small chance to get used to the feel of it. Autumn felt her sphincter gripping the circumference of the fleshy pole, felt it clenching around the stiff cock assaulting it.

When he slowly pushed forward once again he applied more pressure to her clit, rolling it around under his finger. Her hips rolled back at him, her body reflexively responding to the attentions. This time he pushed a little more of his cock into her ass, pushing forward another inch or so before stopping and holding still. As he remained kneeling behind her, his cock halfway buried within her ass he rubbed and rolled her clit, his other fingers caressing her slit and opening.

Once more he pulled back until only the head of his cock remained then held still for a second before pushing forward again. This time as he slowly penetrated her ass with the rigid cock Autumn felt the fires in her lust filled loins raging higher and hotter from the sensation. The heat caused her to push her ass back harder into him, pushing herself down onto the length of his cock. Seconds later she felt his pelvis push against her ass cheeks, felt his pubic hairs scratching the soft flesh, and knew that his entire cock was buried inside her. The two of them ground into one another then, rubbing against each other.

"Feel that? That's my cock in your ass. My entire cock."

He tugged harder on her hair, pulling her head even further back and causing her body to bend downward more.

"Fuck me," Autumn whimpered.

He pulled back then, withdrawing most of his cock from her tight rectum before pushing forward again. This started a rhythmic pace of him pulling back and pushing forward, steadily fucking her ass with the rigid cock. Autumn whimpered and mewed as he did this, the sensation of his cock sliding along her sphincter, the feel of his stiffness filling her ass, fanning the flames in her loins. She rolled her hips, pumped herself back into him each time he pushed forward.

At first he continued to rub and play with her swollen clit, massaging the hard nub while stroking her slit and caressing her pussy walls. But as their pace steadily increased it became difficult. He pulled his hand back around and filled it with her ass cheek, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh, gripping and digging into her.

“Gabriel," Autumn whimpered, her body rocking faster, her ass jerking into the squeezing hand.

He squeezed her ass cheek, dug his fingers into her pliant flesh as the speed of their fucking increased. His cock slid back and forth in her ass, slipped along the edges of her sphincter. They pumped and pounded their bodies at one another.

Inside her Autumn felt the orgasm re-emerging, rolling along her heated loins toward the edge of release. She rolled her ass into him, pushed herself at his now driving cock as she moaned and whimpered more with each thrust. Her large breasts swayed and rocked beneath her, the hard nipples sticking down and being brushed by the air swishing past them. The fingers in her hair tugged at her scalp, pulled her neck back and forced her back to arch downward more.

"Yeah, shit Autumn, fuck my cock with your ass,” he growled at her.

Autumn's body began to quiver, her nerves twitching with the impending orgasm. She mewed loudly, whimpered as she bent her head further back and jammed her ass onto his cock again and again.

He sensed what was happening, understood that she was on the brink of cumming and suddenly stopped thrusting his cock into her. He froze with the entire length of it buried deep within her rectum, his pelvic grinding against her soft ass cheeks. The suddenness of this, the quick halt to the pumping of her ass which had been driving Autumn's orgasm to release, caused the sensation to stop also, to freeze as it sat teetering on the cusp of exploding and to even recede slightly.

"Dammit Gabriel," Autumn growled hungrily.

Her ass ground back into him as she rolled herself against the cock filling her rear opening. Her body quivered and twitched from once again being refused the orgasm. Needfully she rocked upon her knees with limited mobility as he held himself tightly against her, kept her from fucking his cock in and out of her ass.

After a moment of this he pulled back, completely withdrawing his cock from her sphincter. Autumn whimpered again with the loss. As the head of his cock popped out of her tightly clinging hole he jerked her head to the side, the hand on her hip pushing her as well. Autumn was tossed down onto the bed and rolled onto her back with the rough actions. Releasing her hair for the moment he grabbed both of her legs and swung them onto his shoulders, effectively spreading her open to him and lifting her ass upwards.  
Lying upon the bed with her legs over his shoulders, her long tresses splayed out wildly around her face, she looked at him from under heavy lids, her bottom lip quivering. On her chest her large breasts rolled and swayed as her body was maneuvered, her nipples standing out straight and hard. In her crotch her pussy shined with her wetness, her juices shimmering as they coated her flesh. Her lips puffed out, displayed wetly by the moisture glistening in her fine, downy hairs. Below that her asshole lay still gaping open slightly from the stretching of the cock that had invaded it.

Seconds later she felt the tip of his cock press at her pussy, felt the head slipping into her opening and filling her with one steady thrust. Autumn's head rolled back, her eyes closed and she pushed herself at the penetrating cock.

"Mmm," she mewed with delight.

"Gonna get it lubed up again," he groaned as he pushed forward. "Get my cock all wet with your juices so I can fuck your ass some more."

She laid there whimpering and moaning as he pushed himself in and out of her cunt several times, her juices coating his cock. Her breasts rolled with the actions, her body rocking beneath him as he pumped her sex with his hard cock. The feel of it reignited the torches of her orgasm, pushed it back toward existence rapidly.

After several strokes he withdrew his cock and she whimpered sadly. Quickly he lined it up with her sphincter and pushed forward. Although the opening had started to recoup from his previous assault, the muscles re-tightening, the mixture of having already been opened and the new supply of juices coating his cock and having ran down from her drenched pussy made this new entrance go easier and smoother.

Like the first time though he entered her slowly, pressing his hips forward with slow, deliberate force. The head of his cock pushed past her opening, stretched the hole back out and allowed the length of him to follow. As her ass was steadily filled by his rigid cock he reached down and brushed a thumb across her swollen clit.

"Fuck," Autumn cried, her hips jerking, her ass jumping down his shaft. "Yes."

The orgasm that had twice been halted suddenly exploded inside of her. Tidal waves of pleasure washed through her entire nerve system, earth quaking shocks rumbled through her muscles. Her head flew back, her eyes clamping shut, her mouth hanging open. Blast after blast of lust inspired delirium exploded inside of her.

With the entire length of his cock buried deep in her ass he ground himself into her while playing with her clit. Autumn's hips jumped and jerked at him, her ass pumping into his pelvic in short, rapid strokes.

"You like that?" He smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted, her ass humping crazily. "Ooohhh, fuck my ass. Fuck my ass with your cock."

The hand not playing with her clit reached up and filled its fingers with her hair again. Her head was jerked sideways as he yanked on her long tresses, pulled her body into a slight sideways arch. Holding her like this he pulled back a couple of inches then rammed his cock forward again, slamming it into her.

The orgasm inside Autumn sent new skyrockets exploding through her, huge waves of lust crashed against her mind.

"Oohhh God. Do it again. Fuck my ass hard. Fuck it hard."

Autumn had never before said such things, never before spoken so crudely to any of her lovers. But then, none of her lovers had ever fucked her ass, possessed her body or brought her to such an orgasm.

He quickly gave her what she asked for. Slipping back a few inches he slammed into her again, simultaneously jerking on her hair and stroking his thumb across her clit. Autumn cried out again, her body jumping under the feel of so many sensations.

The next time he drove his cock forward he pulled his hand away from her sex and grabbed one of her breasts with it. His fingers dug into the pliant flesh, squeezed and mauled her heaving mound. This threw new fuel onto her orgasm as it continued to roll through her with more and more waves of pleasure.

"God yes," she moaned. "Fuck my ass hard. Fuck my ass with your cock. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck iiiiitttttttt."

He began a steady, rhythmic fucking of her asshole then, pumping his cock in and out, slamming it into her with each forward thrust.

The orgasm caused more juices to flow in her sex and they leaked out, running down along her flesh to coat his cock and her sphincter. The lubrication added to her lust and made his pounding cock slip and slide in and out of her with greater ease, allowed it to fuck her with limited hindrance.

As her orgasm continued to wash through her then slowly subside, her body quivered under his assault, her tits rolling on her chest with one of them covered by his hand and being massaged hungrily. Her head was pulled to one side, her tresses locked in his fingers and being pulled on, drawing at her scalp. Her hips jumped upon the bed, her ass jerking its way upon his cock as he pounded it into her.

"Gabriel," she whimpered as her body quaked through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He pumped and pounded his cock into her, jerking on her hair and squeezing hard on her tit. Her hard, sensitive nipple lay beneath his palm, flattened and caressed by his rough flesh. He grunted and groaned above her, telling her how good her ass felt around his cock and how much she looked like an angel being fucked deliriously. He exclaimed about how she liked having his cock in her ass. And she agreed. She told him she loved his cock in her ass, that she wanted it harder, that she wanted it faster. She whimpered and mewed under the verbal assault, her mind exploding with this additional new experience.

The new orgasm exploded inside of her even as her body was still quivering from the previous one's aftershocks. She rammed her ass down along his cock as he was thrusting it into her with extreme force, pounding it into her like a jack hammer. Her head tried to pull to the opposite direction and he jerked it back with a hard yank. Autumn's body rose up and crammed her breast into his mauling hand, flattening the soft mound under his squeezing fingers.

Inside her rectum she felt his cock growing harder as it rammed into her, pumping and pushing at her ass. Her body instinctively tightened the muscles surrounding that hard pole and milked it hungrily.

As her orgasm crashed through her body, sending tidal waves of passion coursing along her nerves, she felt him bury the length of himself in her ass, felt his cock jump and twitch inside of her. A second later she heard him grunt as the first shot of semen sprayed into her ass, the warm liquid washing and coating her insides.

Her body rocked and quaked its way through her orgasm as his cock shot spray after spray of the semen into her, the hard pole jerking and twitching as it unleashed the load from his balls.

Several moments later the two climaxes were over and he dropped onto the bed, beside her, his softening cock slipping easily from her. Autumn's legs fell onto the mattress, her body slumping weakly into the bed's support as he released her hair and the hold on her breast. Together they lay panting, their chests rising as they gasped for air.

Autumn's body was coated in sweat, her nerves twitching as the aftershocks rolled along her muscles. She rolled onto her side, brought her legs partially together as liquid leaked from her ass and her lust juices shimmered across her sex area. 

Grinning at her, Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning them up before pulling her into his arms. When he hears her giggling, he looks at her at asks, “What?”

“I have to ask, is that really considered at sin?”

Grinning at her, he tells her, “Not between consenting adults. Heaven has a lot more to worry about than how people are fucking one another. It’s not even a sin extra-martially as long as you’re not causing harm or pain to your spouse. Adultery is a fine line that many couples manage to skate near but never across.”

“So you’re telling me that as long as both parties in the relationship agree with having sex outside of their vows and they both enjoy the thought of their spouse with another it’s not adultery.”

“Correct, but don’t even think of ever asking,” he tells her wrapping his arms tighter.

Laughing, she leans up on her elbow so she can look down at him. “Gabriel, I barely have the energy to move right now, and you’re worried I’m going to want someone else. Let me tell you that although I’m experienced, I didn’t spent the last 80 years sleeping around and I have no intention of starting now that I’ve found you. Plus, I don’t think anyone or anything ever could reach the bar you’ve now set in my mind for amazing mind-blowing sex, they just won’t compare.”

“Yes, but you’re comparing me to humans.”

“Actually, no, I’m comparing you to former lovers.”

“So, anyone I know?” he asks, sliding his one arm behind his head and trying to hide his jealousy.

“I’m not sure I want to tell you with the way you just got all tense like the minute I tell you his name you’re gonna poof out of here and beat the shit out of him.”

Willing his body to relax, he grins at her. “I promise I won’t hurt him. I’d just like to be prepared in the off chance we’re ever in the same room together.”

“Well, I did tell you that I have a thing for Tricksters,” she says, looking down at his chest where her fingers were unconsciously drawing symbols.

“Who?” he asks, sliding his hand down to rest in the curve of her hip.

“Hermes,” she whispers.

“Let me guess,” he says, laughing, “It was over before it started. That boy acts like the hounds of hell are always on his ass.”

“Yeah, well, I think all three times together took less than five minutes,” she mumbles.

She knew he’d heard her when his laughter became gasps for air as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up, she realized that he was laughing so hard he had tears. 

“That...That...good huh?” he manages to stutter out, lifting her so she was straddling his waist and he could look up at her.

“Promise me that this stays between you and me.”

“I make no such promises if he mentions that he’s had sex with you, my possessive streak might not allow it,” he says, trying to stop laughing as he caressed her hips and lower back.

“Gabriel,” she growls at him before crossing her arms.

“Autumn. Listen if he keeps his mouth shut you have nothing to worry about, but if he so much as alludes to me that he knows you in the biblical sense my mouth might override my brain. So I won’t promise you something I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to keep.”

Glaring at him, Autumn realized the moment was lost when she started to yawn. “Fine,” she tells him, laying down on his chest to snuggle.

Once she felt his arms come around her body, holding her tight, it didn’t take her long to find sleep.

After only a few hours, Autumn's eyes opened of their own accord. She remained lying down, not really wanting to move just yet. At some point while they slept, she and Gabriel had managed to position themselves properly on the bed and pull the covers over their naked bodies. 

A slow smile spread across her face as she turned her thoughts to the wild and intense lovemaking they had just engaged in a few hours ago. She had never in her life met a man who could match her intense desires, who could leave her satisfied. Gabriel had done both. And very, very well at that. Without a doubt the best lover she had ever had.

She turned to look at him, studying his features as he slept on. He was really quite handsome, and he looked a little boyish now as he slept.

Opening his eyes, Gabriel smiles as he finds Autumn watching him as she remained on her side. Turning his head, he greets his new girlfriend, "Good morning."

Feeling herself blush, Autumn responds, "Good morning."

Reaching his hand over, Gabriel gently clasps his hand around the back of Autumn's head and draws her to him as he leans forward. Pressing his lips against those of his new lover, Gabriel indulges himself as he increases the pleasure by prying her mouth open for an even deeper kiss.

Before he knew it, he was on top of her, feeling his manhood rising to the occasion.

Feeling Gabriel' hard length pressing against her belly, Autumn let out a muffled moan and reached down, wrapping her long fingers around the girth. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she began to slowly stroke, rubbing her thumb gently across the tip.

His groan of pleasure sent a thrill of desire running through her and it took Autumn no effort at all to initiate a change of positions. Before Gabriel knew it, she had him on his back while she straddled him, still stroking his member. Pulling away from the intoxicating kiss, she smiled down at him before lowering herself to run her tongue along his jaw and down his throat.

Slowly she licked, nipped and kissed her way down his muscled torso, not stopping the smooth strokes on his length. Her tongue flicked across his nipple before she wrapped her lips around it to suck it and worry it with her teeth. With her free hand, she teased his other nipple before transferring her mouth to it.

Autumn shifted herself slightly lower and traced her tongue down the soft line of hair that lead down Gabriel' belly, pausing just above his pulsating length. She finally took her hand away, tilting her head down to kiss the head and was rewarded by Gabriel' sharp intake of breath and his moan. She glanced up, smiling as she ran the tip of her tongue down the ridge to his testicles. 

Taking one into her mouth, she suckled on it, popping it gently in and out of her mouth. Her hands remained on Gabriel' thighs, not touching him in any other way as she transferred her attentions to his other ball, giving it the same treatment. Gabriel reached down to brush her dark hair from her face, leaving his fingers tangled in the roots of her hair as he let out a deep groan.

Autumn trailed her tongue back up his length. She wrapped one hand around the base, and circled the head with her tongue, coming across to taste the drop of precum that had started oozing out. She moaned softly, feeling a pleasurable ache between her legs and as she slowly wrapped her lips around his member, her free hand slipped up between her legs to explore her own inner folds.

She spent several long minutes stroking him as she sucked and licked the head. Gabriel' grip on her hair tightened as he started to buck his hips upwards. Autumn made the attempt to control herself, wanting to keep teasing him, but found she couldn't. She wanted to feel him lodged deep in her throat. 

At the same time as she slid two fingers deep inside herself, she lowered her head until she felt Gabriel' length hit the back of her throat. And she began to finger herself at the same rate of speed, pushing her fingers deep in her sopping wet tunnel at the same time as she swallowed him.

Gabriel' groans were matched by her muffled moans as she brought them both off, his hands holding her head still as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Before long, he tensed; shooting his seed down her throat at the same time as Autumn came, coating her fingers with her juices.

Autumn kept him lodged in her mouth until he grew hard again, sucking gently at first, then more rapidly as he hardened and grew. Then she pulled her head away, straddling him again and spreading her lower lips as she rubbed the head against her pussy. Then she positioned it at her entrance, pausing slightly to rub her slick fingers over his lips just as she lowered herself, taking him all inside.

Gabriel immediately took her fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking her sweet juices off the offered digits as she rotated her hips, grinding him. Slowly raising and lowering herself, she began to ride him. She threw her head back, increasing her speed, loving the feel of him deep inside her hot tunnel. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she started to buck, her breasts bouncing. 

Leaning back on her hands, Autumn abandoned herself to the incredible sensations of their lovemaking, her cries starting to rise in pitch as she came closer and closer to the edge. She leaned back far enough that Gabriel could see his member plunging inside her. Bringing one hand forward and retaining her balance on the other, she began to rub her clit as she rode him, gaining a series of animalistic groans from her new lover that pushed her right over the edge.

Riding him hard now, her tunnel clenched itself tightly around him, her cries turning into screams as she came, coating his member with her juices. Before she realized it, Gabriel had sat up, pulling her close to him as he captured her mouth, muffling her screams of pleasure as he kissed her hard, a kiss she returned with passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave way as he twisted them around so that he was on top. Autumn found herself on her back with her head hanging off the bed.

Gripping tightly to his forearms, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he thrust into her madly, quickly sending her into another intense orgasm. Like a man out of control, he pounded into her willing body and Autumn encouraged him, begging him to do it harder, faster, deeper as she sank utterly into the lust of the moment. 

So intense was her next orgasm that her entire body stiffened and she was unable to breath. She barely heard Gabriel' shout as he came with her, filling her womb with his seed. Her fingernails dug deep into his forearms, her tunnel clamped tight around his member and the muscles in her legs gave way as her vision dimmed, not feeling Gabriel collapse on top of her.

After a few minutes, Gabriel managed to groan, “I don’t want to leave this bed and go to work.”

“Yeah, but you have to go and deal with Sam and Dean today,” she reminds him, running her nails up his back.

“Hey you wanna come and help me,” he asks leaning up to look at her and grins.


	3. Ending the Trickster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontations between Janitor Gabriel and the Winchesters, and Autumn gets in on the fun.

Gabriel locks the gate with his key, before turning around so Sam and Dean can follow him.

“Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys. Had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift,” he tells them, noticing Autumn on the floor above ready to come down the stairs.

“Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won’t be long,” Dean tells him as he signals to Sam to head downstairs behind Gabriel’s back. “We just need to check a couple of offices up on 3.”

“No problem,” he tells Dean as Autumn approaches them. He can see Dean and Sam both checking her out, and the outfit he’d conjured for her this morning was perfect. The tight white button up shirt that she’d tied to reveal glimpses of naked skin with the short checkered school girl skirt and 3 inch heels was enough to bring most men to their knees. Grinning at her as she stops at the step above him, he asks her, “So you did decide to get your cute ass out of bed this morning?”

“Well after you left the bed was lonely,” she pouted at him, after pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. It was taking everything she had to not laugh at the looks Dean and Sam were giving one another and them. “Although more than 3 hours of sleep would have been nice. What time will you be home tonight?”

“Late,” he tells her giving the Winchesters some much needed information, “I have a few things I have to get done today.”

Grinning, she leans down to whisper, but loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear, “Well that sucks, and since so do I, I’ll find you during your break.” Popping the lollipop back into her mouth, she grins at him before continuing down the steps. She wasn’t expecting the slap to her ass though as she passed him. Spinning back around once she was off the steps, she caught the look he gave her and she realized that he’d felt bare skin under his hand.

“Fall,” he groaned, causing her to snicker, “I didn’t buy that skirt for you so you could wear it alone.”

“I promise not to bend over today, well until your lunch break.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he says, as she walks out the doors and into to the sunlight.

“Damn women is going to be the end of me,” he tells Sam and Dean, as all three of them watch Autumn slip on her coat before walking off.

“She’s...That’s...” Dean tries to form a complete thought after what he’d just witnessed. “You...Really man?”

Smirking, Gabriel looks at the oldest Winchester, “Yeah.”

Shaking his head, Sam looks back toward Gabriel and Dean, “I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys.”

“Okay,” Dean tells him, still watching Autumn walking away and seeing the wind kick up the back of her skirt enough to realize exactly why she shouldn’t be bending over. Groaning, he finally turned back around and nodding, he follows the janitor up to the third floor as Sam hurries off to snoop.

About an hour later, Autumn watches as Sam and Dean leave the building. She can feel Gabriel standing behind her from the heat his body exudes. “You are so naughty,” he tells her, pulling her back against him as he listens in to the brother’s conversation outside.

“Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. You read it, too,” Sam tells his brother.

“I’m telling you, it’s him,” Dean growls at Sam.

“Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all.”

“Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth,” Dean tells him.

Exasperated, Sam tells him, “I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal.”

“Probably missed something,” Dean tells him in a nasty tone.

“I don't miss things.”

“Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect.”

“What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?” Sam asks.

“You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up.”

“Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?” Sam tells him, “And no that doesn’t mean become a peeping tom if the girlfriend shows back up.”

“Okay! Fine,” Dean says thinking that was going to be the only good part of his day.

“They’ll be back tonight,” Gabriel tells Autumn, “Although you might have to actually sneak back in here during my break now.”

00000000000000000000

Later that night, Autumn watches from the shadows, as Dean walks into the theater. Gabriel had already conjured a round red bed with tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. Two women are sprawled on it seductively. As Dean gets to the stage, they crawl towards him.

The brunette tells him that they’ve been waiting for him as he stutters, “Y...Y...You guys aren’t real.”

Autumn damn near starts laughing when the brunette replies, “Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real.”

Dean laughs nervously, before the blond tells him, “Come on. Let us give you a massage.”

“You know, I'm a -- I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass,” Dean tells them. 

Autumn notices Gabriel materialize in the audience behind Dean. “They’re a peace offering. I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before.” 

“Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people,” Dean tells him.

“Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam -- I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town,” Gabriel asks him, while grabbing the candy bar out of his shirt pocket.

“Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that.”

“I don't want to hurt you. And you know that I can.”

“Look, man, I -- I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean,” Dean stops to chuckle, “I do. I mean... and the slow-Dancing alien –“ 

Tossing his head back, Gabriel laughs with him, “One of my personal favorites. Yeah.”

“But, I do have one question, the chick this morning, real or fake?” Dean asks.

“Real, not even my imagination could create that. Gorgeous isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but uh, still, I can't let you go.”

“Too bad. Like I said, I like you,” Gabriel tells him, instantly becoming serious, “Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone.”

“Well, I'll agree with you there,” Dean agrees as a door slams shut.

Gabriel looks back up the stairs to see Sam entering with a large stake and Bobby standing in the next aisle with his a stake of his own.

Gabriel had known the fight this morning was all bullshit, but for the sake of the brother’s pride he pretends he didn’t. “That fight you guys had outside -- That was a trick?” Seeing Dean nod and get cocky, he tells him, “Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?”

The sound of a chainsaw pulls Autumn attention from Gabriel and Dean to the masked man with said chainsaw behind Sam and all chaos erupts as the two women attack Dean. This gives Gabriel the time he needed to slip out and leave a copy of himself sitting in the seats. He appears behind Autumn and wraps his arms around her waist, enjoying the show.

As Sam and Bobby grapple with the chainsaw wielding psycho, Dean gets his ass handed to him, finally being tossed into the seats in front of the copy.

“Nice toss, ladies!” it tells them as Dean notices the stake at Sam’s feet.

As the copy stands, Dean and Sam silently communicate. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” it says, as Sam tosses the stake to Dean. “I did not want to have to do this,” it says, as Dean stabs the trickster in the chest.

“Me neither,” Dean says.

As Dean grinds in the stake, Gabriel grins at Autumn and with a wave of his hand makes the women and the psycho with the chainsaw disappear. And as Dean pulls the stake out, the copy falls back into the seat, apparently dead.


	4. You, Me and Kids Make..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tall Tales, Gabriel and Autumn talk about family.

Gabriel and Autumn wait until the three hunters run into the night before approaching the copy and watching as it too vanishes into to the night. “Not bad, if I do say so,” Gabriel tells Autumn opening another candy bar and offering her half.

“You know even if it wouldn’t kill you, that would have hurt,” she says, as he sits in the previously occupied seat and pulls her down to straddle his lap.

“Which is why I was watching the entertainment with you and not a participant,” he says. “So now we have a few choices. We can head to the next town where I have a few saps scouted out or we can both take some time off and spend some time getting to know one another.”

“Are they serious jerk offs or just run of the mill dicks?” she asks nibbling on her piece of chocolate.

“Nothing serious,” he says sliding his hands up and under the short skirt to rub at the naked skin of her ass.

“Hmm,” she says, grinning at him. “Well, I still need to officially quit my job.”

“Yeah you do, and you need to pack up your apartment and move in with me.”

“But I really like my place; you just assume it’s an apartment. It’s beachfront property out in California.”

“Well, do you really like the inside, or that it’s on the beach?” he asks, forming a plan in his mind.

“I like the beach,” she grins at him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

“Then I can warp the dimensions that my front door opens your front door.”

“Ok, so pretend that I don’t work with otherworldly beings on a regular basis and explain that to me.”

“My place isn’t really located on the earthly realm, it’s kinda part of Asgard but it’s not. So really I can make the front door open to anywhere. It would make your home an entryway into the Otherworld.”

“And where does it open to now?”

“Nowhere, but it would make me feel better to know that you had a way in if something happens to me.”

“Ok, so we head to California so I can pack up the stuff I want to take with me, then what?”

“Then we take some time off. Do you have any family you need to introduce me to?”

“No, but I have a few friends that I can’t just abandon, so you’ll probably need to meet them. But you need to promise me to behave.”

“So human friends, I can play human for a few hours, then if you want you can meet at least four of my six kids,” he tells her, trying to gage her reaction.

“Why only four?” Autumn asks, running her hands into his hair.

“Let’s just say that Fenrir and Jormungandr are really protective of their mother, and it will take a long time before they accept you as their step-mother, if ever.”

“Step-mother, huh?”

“I told you, I’m not letting you walk out of my live, so yeah. We might not have made it to the whole marriage thing yet, but you are now a permanent part of my life and I have six kids,” he tells her quietly.

“So do you want more?” she asks, “Or are you done with the whole father thing?”

Grinning at her, he can feel the relief relaxing his entire body. He was afraid this was going to be their most difficult conversation, even though he’d mentioned being a father once before. He loved his kids, even when they were trying their damndest to drive him insane, and if she’d refused to be a part of their lives it would have hurt him deeply. “I think I can be persuaded to make the attempt to have more; however, I don’t think the end result is up to us, but I’m not opposed to it. I like being a dad and well technically a mother.”

“Ok,” she says laughing, “That’s the second time you’ve brought that up. You really need to tell me this story.”

Shaking his head, he sighs. “When the Gods were struggling to build Asgard, they ran out of funds. Now all the basic construction was done, but the bastards wanted a large protective wall to keep the giants and other riff-raff out. So, I came up with the plan of contracting a Giant to do the job, except the son-of-a-bitch asked for the Sun and Moon and also the goddess Freya as payment if the job was completed on schedule. I told them not to worry because he’d never manage it on his own, even if he worked day and night. Well, he wasn’t on his own as he had this huge stallion called Syadilfair and this beast could haul boulders like there was no tomorrow. So with three days left to go everyone was in a panic, and I decided to turn myself into a mare to lure the stallion away. Which worked, he followed me and was lead far far away from the worksite and the Giant never did finish on time. The problem was when that big brute of a stallion decided to mate me and I ended up pregnant, and since there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it, I ended up giving birth to my son Sleipnir. His normal form is an eight-legged horse, but as a human he lives in Kentucky and raises horses on a huge ranch.”

“Wow,” she says, “So, um, let’s get out of here and then you can tell me about the other five.”

Smiling, he snaps his fingers, “Your wish is my command.”

Looking around Autumn finds herself in a beautifully decorated living room, done in rich dark wood with some maroon, black and cream thrown in for color. “I take it this is more Gabriel than Loki?” she asks.

“Yeah, so what do you want to do first? Tour, bath, talking, sex....”

“How about you share a bath with me and tell me more about your family,” she says sliding off his lap and standing up and pulling him with her.

“You go get in, and I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Be nice if I knew...” he snapped his fingers and Autumn found herself naked in a stemming bubble bath in a beautiful bathroom done in blues and greens.

Gabriel knew she was in the tub when she yelled down to him, “A little warning next time.”

"Hello, angel" he said softly as he sat down on the edge of the tub a few minutes later and carefully set the vibrator next to it without letting her see. She pushed herself back up from the bubbles a bit, and he scooped up a handful of hot water to drizzle down the back of her neck. She sighed and turned her flushed face into his hand, as she murmured "That feels heavenly." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and then kissed her lightly as he gently massaged her neck. 

He stood up and slipped out of his boxers, and she leaned forward as he stepped into the bathtub and tucked himself behind her, his legs around hers. She settled back against his chest, and he turned her head to him and nibbled softly at her lips. She groaned quietly and kissed him harder, passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She hardly noticed his hands come up and around her chest until she felt her slippery wet breasts against his palms. He massaged her breasts and nipples into full sensitivity, flicking her nipples up and down as they stiffened into hard little peaks. She moaned in ecstasy as he quickened his ministrations, and he felt himself growing hard, pressing into her lower back.

She smiled against his still-eager kisses, whispering "Well hello there," as she felt him stir against her.

He gave a last gentle tug at her nipple, and then slid his hands down over her wet belly, reaching down below the water. His left hand reached to stroke her inner thigh as his right teased the uppermost part of her clit. He slid two fingers across it, back and forth, up and down, diagonally - teasing her in all directions. As he moved his left hand to slide two fingers ever-so-slowly in and out of her excited pussy lips, she moaned quietly and squirmed against his now rock-hard erection. He continued to stimulate her hard little clitoris with his right hand, and slid a third finger inside her cunt, slowly increasing the speed of both hands to bring her closer and closer to her climax. But just as she neared the edge he stopped, and his hands tilted her head back so he could kiss her harshly again. 

She cried out in muffled frustration against his mouth, and he reached around her wet body and turned her around, his eyes locked on hers. They broke the heated gaze as they scanned each other's bodies among the bubbles, then she pressed her body against his and kissed him hard. Her legs interlocked with his, and his solid cock pressed against her belly as he reached over the edge of the tub and brought the vibrator around behind her. He dipped the vibrator down into the water and held it against her nether lips, twisting it on as she gasped in surprise. He smiled into her startled eyes, watching her close them in pleasure as he moved the vibrator against her. 

She reached her hand between their bodies, gripping his erection tightly. As he stroked her with the vibrator, she stroked his cock, loosening and tightening her grasp in a rhythm with his motions. He teased her, barely allowing the vibrator to touch her clitoris, pressing shallowly against her pussy but not penetrating her. She squirmed against his chest, moaning and whispering soft pleas into his kisses while she continued to massage him. He could feel the vibrator slipping against her wetness - even in the warm water, her arousal was obvious to his touch. When she reached lower to gently cup and massage his balls, he held the vibrator against her swollen clit until she cried out and writhed against him, tugging almost painfully at his balls as she climaxed.

He murmured into her ear as she came against him, "Of all that is holy, you're beautiful, I love your body...I love how you touch me, and how you come for me."

As her body relaxed into the aftershocks of her orgasm, she grasped his dick gently in her hand again, swirling her fingers softly over the smooth skin of his shaft. He leaned her back slowly against the side of the tub, bringing the vibrator up to tease her nipples, kissing one as he set the vibrator against the other. His left hand slid down over her belly, and he easily inserted 3 fingers inside her slick cunt. Her fist closed around his cock in response, her thumb circling the head firmly. He moaned into her breasts, sucking greedily at her nipples as his head became hypersensitive to her touch. He trailed the vibrator back down over her chest and stomach, teasing her clit for just a moment, and she cried out as he pushed it inside her hungry little pussy and the vibrations rocked through her body. But he wouldn't push her over the edge again yet.

Grinning mischievously into her pleading eyes, he brought the vibrator back to her breasts, while he caressed her left nipple with his right hand. With his left, he pressed the vibrator against her right nipple, his tongue a mere centimeter away flicking across her nipple and occasionally licking fully around it. Kissing slowly across her chest, he switched nipples, giving her equal pleasure on both breasts.

Once again she cupped his balls in her hand, her head back, eyes closed and her breath coming in short gasps of pure pleasure. She gently rolled him in her fingers, kneading him and stroking all the tender places that would bring him pleasure as well. Turning off and setting down the vibrator outside the tub, he reached behind her to massage her ass with both hands, still using his mouth and tongue to play with her nipples. He smiled up at her and laughed, "I love how silky the soap makes your skin feel." She smiled back at him, continuing to alternate between long strokes of her hand up and down the shaft of his cock, and swirling her palm around the hard smooth head.

Slowly, he brought her soft body back over his own as he slid his fingers behind her to push into her pussy from behind. She let her weight fall on him as she leaned in to kiss him, hard and fierce, moaning again. He kissed her back, gently sucking on her tongue to muffle her moans. His right hand continued squeezing her ass while his left slid in and out of her, and he pulled away from her kiss to nibble at her earlobe. "So I figured we’d work on the whole baby thing before we talked," he whispered, gently sucking and nibbling at her neck.

She whimpered softly in answer.

He pulled her body on top of his as he lay against the tub wall, holding her close against him. He raised her ass up out of the water, slowly sliding her hand off his now-throbbing cock. She let go reluctantly, whispering a simple "Please..."

Her quiet longing made him abandon any thoughts of teasing her further, and he gently pushed his cock against her pussy, entering her tight warmth. He began small thrusts in and out of her as they kissed passionately. She gripped his shoulders tightly, gasping and moaning against his kisses. Slowly he built the speed of his thrusts, causing small waves in the warm bathwater. He grabbed her hips, slowly gyrating her torso as his cock slid in and out of her, never quite leaving her hot pussy. The heat they generated in the hot water caused droplets of water to come streaming down the walls, cooling on the tiles as the fell, running over his shoulders and her hands and arms and causing them both to shiver with the change in temperature.

He pushed her body up again and returned to sucking on her nipples, and she cried out and arched her back, pushing her breasts into his mouth. Pulling back to kiss her, he grabbed at her breasts as she pressed them against him, fondling them lustfully. Slowly, he ran his hands down over her stomach and gripped her hips, helping her to spin around without leaving her, and pulling her back against his chest.

He slid his cock in and out of her tight pussy, bringing one hand to her clitoris and massaging it lightly, bringing her to the edge of bliss. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, moaning with pleasure. With his free hand he turned her head away slightly, nibbling her earlobe and trailing wet kisses down her neck. Turning her face back to his gently, he brought his kisses back up to her mouth. Her lips opened to him easily, and he searched her mouth with his tongue, sucking on it when she offered it to him.

He grabbed the vibrator again, and with his left hand held it against her clit as he increased the speed of his thrusting in and out of her warm nether lips. She drew in quick, gasping breaths as her body shook with pleasure. His right hand came up to tug gently at her nipples, and she shuddered with every touch, her pussy tightening around his cock with shiver of pleasure. 

As his thrusting grew more and more frenzied, their moans increased, as they could each feel the other nearing orgasm. He gripped her breasts tightly in both hands as her tight pussy pulsated around his rock-hard shaft, and she cried out between breaths, rocking back against him. "Fuck..." he said hoarsely, "you're so tight, I can't hold out much longer." Her eyes closed as she begged in response, "Please."

Hearing her beg for her orgasm sent him to the very brink, and he cradled her hips in his hands, ready to come. She tipped her head back and whispered "please" again. Her plea took him over the edge, and he took her with him. He thrust deep into her one last time as his throbbing cock emptied into her in pulsing streams as her body clenched and rocked around him, and he gripped her breasts as he slowly thrust the last remnants out of his cock.

He reached up to tilt her head back, kissing her passionately as beads of sweat dripped down their faces. She whimpered quietly in the aftershocks, kissing him back and teasing his tongue with hers. Reluctantly he slid his cock out of her, rubbing it against her swollen pussy lips. She pouted at him prettily, sighing "oh...I like you there." 

He smiled back at her, murmuring "mmmm, yeah. So do I." 

So, once Autumn was comfortably snuggled back against Gabriel’s chest with his arms drapped around her waist, she asked, “So tell me about your family.”

“Angrboda was my first wife and by her I had Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel. Fenrir is my wildest son; his true form is a giant wolf, but these days he’s a lawyer out in New York. It’s foretold that at the end of the world, he’ll be the death of Odin, but I personally think he’s going to be the death of me if he doesn’t knock his shit off, and until I say so I don’t want you alone with him. He’s sneaky, strong, mean and quick tempered; little fucker bit Tyr’s hand right off once.”

“Sounds charming,” she tells him.

Chuckling, Gabriel kisses the side of her neck before continuing, “Myth calls Jormungand the giant serpent that encircles the earth with his tail in his mouth. He’s a Herpetology College Professor at the University of Texas. He personally won’t hurt you without a good reason, but I still don’t want you alone with him either, just because he’s loyal to his mother and if she put him up to something you could end up hurt due to her jealousy. And yes, he’d risk my wrath for her. Hel on the other hand might love her mother, but she loves me more. My only daughter is the goddess of the dead.”

“I’ve actually met your daughter,” Autumn tells him. “I really like her.”

“How?”

“She and Persephone don’t like each other and every once in a great while, I’m called in to help calm the waters. She’s usually the more levelheaded of the two. I’ve actually had lunch with her a few times to talk shop, her being a goddess of the dead and me being a necromancer.”

Smiling, Gabriel continues, as he heats the water up slightly, “Sigyn was my second wife and mother of my twins Narvi and Vali. Their story is a load of bullshit. I see them about once a month. They’re fairly good kids, and I’d trust them with you. Narvi’s a High School science teacher in Norway, has two kids of his own. Vali lives with his wife in Canada; they study and research the wild wolf migration and habits, trying to bring them back from the being endangered.”

“So what happened to your marriages, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“The first marriage we were just two different, I had just left Heaven and was still trying to figure things out. She knew there was something about me that was different but I refused to confide in her, so she left me. Sigyn walked out after the whole Baldur incident; she didn’t want to be married to a murderer, even though the bastard didn’t really die, it just took him about a 1000 years to reach his full strength as a god again, but he isn’t dead. Glut was just too docile, it was like fucking a board, and our divorce was a mutual thing.”

“So I’ll be number 4 then?” she asks, gently turning around in his arms to face him.

“Fourth and final. I don’t care what happens, what comes up, what anyone says, you’re stuck with me. You leave and I’ll follow you to the ends of the world just to bring you home. And if you think I’m possessive now, just wait til I get you pregnant, you’ll never get rid of me,” he tells her gently tilting his head up to kiss her.

“Why me?” she whispers against his lips.

Leaning back, he looks into her eyes. “The Norns once told me that I’d know the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with when I met her. She’d know the real me, the true me. She’d be both a scholar and warrior, but she’d be absolutely alone and my heart would ache to protect her. She’d be smart and funny, but brutally honest and she’d understand my sick sense of humor. They told me that I’d know you because my power would demand I use it to protect you and mark you as my own. The connection would be immediate and feel like home. You are the only woman ever to carry my sigil and rune. I could have protected you other ways, but this was how I needed to do it. My grace and divinity cried out to be used to mark your body, for me to leave a small bit of it behind for you to always carry. I knew you were the one the second I unconsciously offered to share my candy with you.”

“You do realize that forever is a very long time.”

“No, it isn’t, because when I look at you I don’t think it’s long enough.”

00000000000000000000000

When Autumn awoke the next morning, she found Gabriel drawing on her abdomen with another of his wing feathers. “So what are you drawing now?” she asks, running her fingers threw his hair and down to cup his cheek when he turned to look at her.

Grinning, he kisses the palm of her hand before turning back to his work. “Well, you said you wanted kids, so I figured I draw a fertility rune.”

“Do you think that’s a smart idea? I mean that particularly could get out of hand.”

“I don’t know if you and I can have children, so I figured every advantage we have is helpful, plus you can be fertile in other ways, you just need to focus the magick on other tasks after we have a baby.”

“You really like being a father and the idea of having another, don’t you?” she asks, as she gently runs her hand down the softness of the wing closest to her.

“Yeah, and I miss being Daddy. When they’re little it’s so amazing to watch them grow up, and I miss that,” he says finishing the rune and sliding up her body. “And I want to have a child with you,” he says brushing hip lips against hers, “I want you to have something that’s us, if something ever happens to me that you can’t bring me back.”

“Not to get off the subject here, but did you change your appearance?” she asks noticing that for the first time he actually looks like he’s been to the gym in the last 5 years and doesn’t eat junk food on a regular basis.

“Yeah, I don’t have to look like a regular everyday human anymore, so I tweaked the vessel slightly. You like?” he asks, showing off the muscle tone in his arms and chest.

“It’s nice, but I liked you before too.”

“See that’s what makes you so amazing, slob or god you love me no matter what,” he says, snickering.

“Ha, ha, very funny. So do you want to come with me when I quit my job or wait here?” she asks sitting up, “And then maybe go to lunch with my friends?”

“Do I have to play human?”

“Well, if Tony, my boss, gets out of line, you can go Trickster on him, but with my friends, yeah you have to play human and the devoted loving boyfriend that I’ve been keeping secret for months now so they don’t think I’m crazy for moving in with you after only a week.”

Leaning in to kiss her, he mumbles, “You are crazy. You’re in love with a runaway Archangel and you fix problems for the permanently immortal. You’re absolutely certifiable.”

“Great, I’m going to get a shower now. Think you can whip me up something to wear?”

“Slutty, casual flirty, or trendy everyday?”

“Casual flirty with a hint of slut thrown in.”

Gabriel watched her perfect ass until she was in the bathroom and out of sight before conjuring her up a pair of white hip hugging daisy duke shorts and an emerald t-shirt with a pair of emerald green 3 inch heeled sandals. Snapping himself into a pair of stonewashed jeans and a white t-shirt, he waited for her to finish her shower.

After she was dressed, Gabriel stood behind as she was checking the length of the shorts in the mirror. “They’re fine,” he tells her, “Just a little short if you bend over.”

“Gabriel, my ass is out,” she tells him, turning sideways once again to see.

Rolling his eyes, he gently bends down and adds another quarter inch to the shorts for her, but kissing the now exposed area before standing up. “Better?”

Nodding, Gabriel watches as she bites her lower lip in the mirror and sees her watching him. “What?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on shoulder.

“Yeah, but now I just want to throw you back into bed and not leave today,” she says grinning mischievously.

“So the back of the leg right below your ass is a hot spot, good to know,” he laughs at her as he lifts his right arm away from her stomach and opens his palm to reveal a pair of emerald earrings and an emerald teardrop pendant.

“Wow, they’re beautiful,” she says, reaching out to touch the necklace.

“Not as beautiful as you are, but they match your eyes,” he grins, dropping the earrings into her palm so he could place the pendent around her throat.

“Are they...”she starts to ask as he brushes his lips across the clasp as it settles against her skin.

“Real?” he finishes, catching her eyes in the mirror, “Yes.”

“Gabriel, I can’t...I don’t,” she stutters over the words.

“If you tell me you don’t deserve nice things, I’m going to send you into an alternate universe until you figure out that I love you and exactly what the world would be like if you didn’t pick up after pissy ungrateful immortals on a daily basis.”

Hearing her giggle, he turns her around and cups her cheek. “Autumn, I can give you nice things. And I want to do it because 1, I can; 2, I love you; 3, you deserve them; and 4, I promised to spoil you and I intend too. Now, you look amazing, so let’s head down to the former place of employment and inform your former boss that you quit because if anybody is getting nightly lap dances for the next couple hundred years it’s me. Then we can have lunch with your friends, so they can meet me and know that I’m not some crazy psychopath, and then when we get home we can practice some more.”

“Practice some more?”

“Yeah, you do know the best part about trying to have a baby is the practice.”


	5. Not Just an Angel or God

Chapter 3

Changing Channels

3 years later

Gabriel looks at the Winchester brothers over the circle of fire and holy oil and claps as they find themselves back in the warehouse it all started in. “Well played boys, well played. Where’d you get the holy oil?”

“Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam’s ass,” Dean tells him.

“Where’d I screw up?” Gabriel asks, trying to mentally reach past the fire to communicate with Autumn. He knew he’d left her outside, but the fire kept him from her. 

“You didn’t,” Sam tells him, “But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.”

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon,” Dean tells him.

“Meaning?” Gabriel asks.

“Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they’re talking about their own family,” Dean tells him as Gabriel’s expression hardens.

“So which one are you?” Sam asks harshly, “Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?” 

Gabriel glares at Sam like he wants to rip his face off, but gives him an answer, “Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel? The archangel?” Sam questions, trying to believe what he’s hearing.

“Guilty.”

“Okay, Gabriel,” Dean says, turning Gabriel’s attention from Sam, “How does an archangel become a trickster?”

Starting to show some emotion, Gabriel responds, “My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up.” 

“What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?” Dean asks.

“Daddy doesn’t say anything about anything,” Gabriel tells him.

“Then what happened? Why’d you ditch?” Sam asks and Dean answers for him, “Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.”

Getting pissed, Gabriel snaps at him, “Shut your cakehole. You don’t know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other’s throats? I couldn’t bear it? Okay? So I left. And now it’s happening all over again.”

“Then help us stop it,” Sam pleads.

“It can’t be stopped,” Gabriel tells him.

“You wanna see the end of the world?” Dean yells at him.

“What I want is to be able to go home and tell my wife that this is all some big joke; that her friends aren’t going to die, that we can keep trying to have a baby, but that’s not going to happen. So yeah, I want it to be over!” Gabriel yells as the door opens and Autumn walks in. Nodding at her to stay back, he continues, “I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don’t care who wins, I just want it to be over.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Sam pleads, “There has to be a way to, to pull the plug.”

Gabriel just laughs at him, “You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That’s why there’s no stopping this, because this isn’t about a war. It’s about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You’d think you’d be able to relate.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks.

Become exasperated, Gabriel whistles before scolding them, “You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy’s plan. You were born to this boys. It’s your destiny! It was always you!” Raising his hands, Gabriel continues, “As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth,” he finishes lowering his arms. “One brother has to kill the other.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean asks.

“Why do you think I’ve always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.”

Dean and Sam just look at one another, before Dean looks at Gabriel, “No that’s not gonna happen.”

“I’m sorry, but it is,” Gabriel responds, before shaking his head and sighing. “Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just how it’s gotta be. So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

“Well, first off, who’s the chick?” Dean asks, glancing back at Autumn who’d listen to Gabriel’s silent command and stayed back by the door.

“My wife and if you remember, you’ve met her before,” Gabriel tells him.

“The skirt at the college?” Dean says, turning around to get a better look at the woman.

“Yes. And this I will beg, please don’t hurt her. She’s unarmed, and I actually think she’s here to plead your case. She’s been kinda pissed at me the last few days.”

“Huh,” Dean says, turning back around. “And second, you’re gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.”

“Oh am I?” Gabriel asks getting tired of this shit.

“Yeah, or we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel while your wife watches.”

Looking from Sam back to Dean, Gabriel lifts his hand snaps his fingers bringing Castiel back.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks the beat up angel.

“I’m fine,” Cas tells Dean while glaring at Gabriel, “Hello Gabriel.” 

“Hey bro,” Gabriel says to him in a happy tone as the sadness underneath shines through. “How’s the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.”

Castiel just glares at Gabriel, as Gabriel does everything in his power to keep his tears from falling.

“Okay, we’re out of here. Come on, Sam,” Dean says as he turns and walks away.

“Uh, okay. Guys?” Gabriel yells after them, as Sam turns to follow Dean, because he knows that with his marks on her body, Autumn can’t get near the fire without excruciating pain. “So, so what? Huh? You’re just gonna, you’re gonna leave me here forever?”

Dean stops and looks back at Gabriel before glancing at Autumn.

“She can’t,” Gabriel admits.

“She an angel too?” Dean asks Cas.

“No, she’s something else,” Cas tells him, looking at Autumn and then to Gabriel.

“No,” Dean yells at him, his attention once again on Gabriel, “We’re not, ‘cause we don’t screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” Looking to the wall, Dean busts open some glass and turns on the fire alarm.

As Gabriel looks up, the sprinklers go off, and Dean tells him, “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Gabriel glares as the three men leave. Once the fire is completely out, Gabriel finds Autumn in his arms. Closing his eyes, he holds his wife tightly wishing this whole mess had never started, and just hoping that when it was all said and done, there was enough of a world left for them to be together.

0000000000000000000

Autumn found Gabriel in the library again, just sitting there looking at the same book he’d been looking at for days. It’s the same place she’d found him for the last week, ever since Dean Winchester had accused him of being too afraid to stand up to his brothers. Walking over she wrapped her arms around his neck, “You want to tell me wants going on in that head of yours, because I’m starting to get concerned?”

“Do you think I’m a coward?” he whispers.

“No, I actually think you’re doing the exact job Heaven destined for you and you didn’t even know it. Someone had to keep the Winchesters in line, and I think that job fell to you, because they definitely don’t trust Michael or Raphael.”

“Son of a bitch!” he finally exclaims, “I played right into their hands didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I think you did exactly what you wanted the Winchesters to do. You played your role, and now that you know it, you have a choice. You can continue to help Heaven destroy the world or you can help the Winchesters try to stop it.”

“So we keep an eye on Sam and Dean and what try to kill the Devil?”

“Can you kill your brother?” she asks, coming around to sit on his lap while pulling down on his t-shirt she’d decided to wear today, and gently swinging her legs.

“I have the ability and the right weapon, it’s the desire I lack,” he tells her noticing that she’s wearing his clothes again today. “Didn’t want to get dressed this week?”

“I have a small problem,” she tells him, “Nothing fits.”

“The clothes are the same size I’ve always manifested for you,” he says, rubbing a hand up her leg and resting it on her exposed knee.

“And they’re too small. Everything is too small, my shorts, my bras, my button up shirts. The only thing I’ve been able to wear this week is sweatpants and your shirts. Not that you’ve noticed, you’ve kinda been in your own world.”

“I’ve noticed, just didn’t think anything of it. I know living with me you’ve had to increase your exercise regiment, but you haven’t gained any weight in three years, why now?”

“I don’t know. It started about a month ago things started to get snug, so I added an extra half mile to my morning run, but it hasn’t helped. Now I can’t even get my damn jeans buttoned.”

“Have you thought about calling a doctor?”

“What doctor? Gabriel I have never been sick, run down yes, tired yes, PMS yes, magickally burnt out yes, but never sick. So I don’t have a doctor, never needed one.”

“Close your eyes,” he tells her, placing a hand on her forehead. Seeing her comply, he calls on his grace and sends it into her body, searching for any reason she’d be sick or unnaturally gaining weight and praying to his father that there isn’t anything wrong, that there’s a very real and easily explainable reason. Starting with her head and mind, he slowly starts to work his way down. He notices that her stomach is queasy but nothing physically wrong. It isn’t until he reaches her abdomen that he realizes why she’s gaining weight, she’s pregnant with triplets, his triplets. Gently focusing, he puts their age at about 17 weeks and 3 days, a boy and two girls. They respond to his grace with gentle awareness in their souls, acknowledging him as their father. Gently pulling back from Autumn’s body, he waits until she opens her eyes before pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
Finally needing to breath, Autumn pulls back and looks down at him as he swings her up into his arms and she finds herself almost naked and back in their bed with him, leaning over her.

“I’m not dying I’m I?” she quietly laughs.

“Nope, it’s much better,” he tells her, looking at her love in his hazel eyes. He pulled her face to his and kisses her, slowly at first, but then with more fervor when she kissed him back. 

She bit his lower lip and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She slipped her hand into his waistband and teased the skin around the base of his cock, never quite touching it.

"Autumn," he groaned. He spread her legs with his knees and knelt in between them, still kissing her. He broke the kiss and ran his hands down her chest to rest at her abdomen before running them back up to her breasts. "You have such a beautiful body. So strong and soft at the same time."

Gabriel massaged her breasts in wonder and then leaned over to suck the right one. He nipped at the nipple and then moved on to the left one. This time he ran his tongue around the nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He kissed each nipple again before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach to her panties. He kissed her inner thighs and then pulled aside her panties with a finger, leaving her pussy exposed. "So beautiful," he murmured, and rubbed a circle around her outer lips. He pushed his face up to her wet pussy and sucked on each labia in turn. He licked her hole, spreading her juices around, and then started gently tonguing her clit. She bucked against his face and he put his hands on her thighs to hold her down. He inserted a finger into her cunt and at the same time sucked down on her clit.

"Ah!"Autumn cried out in pleasure. He removed his mouth from her clit, and replaced the finger with his tongue. "Oh god!" she cried. He sat up and grinned at her.

"Why did you stop?! I was so close!" she exclaimed.

He kissed her hungrily, as he started tugging her panties down.  
"I think you're overdressed," she commented, now completely naked, and she reached up and slid his boxers down his thighs and he kicked them off the bed onto the small pile of underwear on the floor.

"I want your cock inside me." she grabbed his dick and pulled him towards her. "I missed being fucked by you these last two weeks."

"You're sexy when you talk dirty," he said and lowered his hips until his cock poked at her entrance. He aimed his cock into her hole with his hand and she put her arms around his waist and pulled his ass down hard, ramming his cock into her pussy. They both groaned together and then he lifted his hips, drawing out of her and then pushed back in. He set a rhythm, sliding in and out, and when the friction of his cock in her wet pussy became overwhelming, she started moaning and crying out "Yes, oh, fuck me Gabriel! Harder!" He lifted one of her legs and rested it on his shoulder, opening her pussy up even more to his assault. Her hands were flat against the headboard and the bed was rocking from the force of their fucking. "I'm cumming!” she screamed as she was overcome by waves of pleasure.

He stopped pumping but didn't pull out. They kissed some more until she asked, "Ready for round two?"

"How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

"I feel great," she tells him, as she pushed him back and rolls over onto all fours wiggling her ass in a teasing manner. 

Gabriel rubbed her pussy and slid his finger in and out a few times, clearly enjoying himself. He knelt behind her and she felt his cock slipping in with a squelching noise. She moaned again as he started pumping, fast and hard. She could feel her juices dripping down the inside of her thighs as she knelt forward, cunt exposed to Gabriel, on his knees behind her. She heard him grunting and then felt his hot seed shooting into her, setting her second orgasm. They shuddered together, her muscles convulsing around his penis, milking the last of his cum. She collapsed on her stomach and he joined her in bed, lying on his back.

After a moment, he reaches out and pulls her into his arms and off her stomach. “Don’t lay like that anymore,” he manages to get out, as he runs his fingers through her hair. 

“And as soon as I can move I’ll make your clothes bigger. And you need to stop running, we’ll go for walks, but no more running. And definitely no more drinking.

“What the hell are you babbling about?” she asks, raising her eyes to look at his face.

“You’re pregnant,” he tells her, “That’s why your clothes don’t fit. In about 22 ½ weeks, we’ll have three beautiful babies.”

“Three! I freaking told you the fertility rune was going to bite us in the ass,” she laughs.

“Yeah, well it took us three years, so don’t complain. And yes, before you ask, they are perfectly healthy and so are you, although I’d like a childbirth goddess to look at you.”

“So? Can you tell what we’re having?” she asks, snuggling closer to her husband’s warmth.

“Two girls and a boy, and I’m fairly sure the girls are identical twins.” 

“You know it figures that as the world is freaking ending I get pregnant,” she whispers.

“I’ll find a way to stop my brothers,” he tells her. Gabriel just might have found his desire to kill Lucifer, or at the very least find a way to put his ass back in Hell. Autumn getting pregnant made him remember that he wasn’t just an Archangel and a Norse God, he was a father and husband, and he’d rip the walls of Heaven and Hell down to protect his family even if it killed him.


	6. Hammer of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it isn't mine or not entirely mine. This chapter works off the episode "Hammer of the Gods" in Season 6.

Hammer of the Gods  
Gabriel can feel something is wrong, he doesn’t know how or why or even what, just that something is wrong. He can sense Autumn asleep upstairs resting as much as she can at 32 weeks pregnant, and that all three babies are perfectly fine and actually at rest too. Trying to focus, he decides to pop in to check on the Winchesters and yep, he finds them knee deep in Pagan Gods at some hotel in Indiana.  
Reappearing, Gabriel gently wakes Autumn. “Hey, we have a problem.”  
000000000000000000  
After Gabriel snaps them to his hotel room, Dean starts, “Ok, did that...Holy crap!”  
“Yeah, tell me about it,” Sam tells him, “By the way, next time I say let’s keep driving, uh, let’s keep driving.”  
“OK, yeah, next time,” Dean says looking around and noticing a very pregnant women sitting on the couch.  
“You wouldn’t have made it another 10 miles before they would have forced you to turn around and come back,” Autumn tells them.  
“Gabriel’s wife?” Dean asks her.  
Nodding, Autumn just smiles at him.  
“So what do you recommend?” Dean asks her, “We bust those poor saps outta the freezer. Gank a few freaks along the way if we’re lucky?”  
“And when are you ever lucky?” Gabriel asks him, appearing next to Autumn.  
“Well, you know what, bite me, Gabriel,” Dean growls at him.  
“Maybe later, big boy,” Gabriel tells him not impressed.  
“I should’ve known,” Dean tells him, “I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump.”  
Gently kissing Autumn, Gabriel stands up and walks over to the brothers, “You think I’m behind this? Please. I’m the Costner to your Houston. I’m here to save your ass.”  
“You wanna pull us outta the fire?” Dean asks him.  
“Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you’re uber boned.”  
“Wow,” Dean says, “cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we needed to ‘play our roles’. You were uber boning us!”  
“Ohh...The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here,” Gabriel tells them, risking a glance at Autumn.  
“And why do you care? Or do I have to ask?” Dean asks, looking at the very pregnant woman on the couch.  
“Tonight is not the night for this,” Gabriel tells them. “I’m working on something, but this isn’t the time for it.”  
“I have to ask,” Sam says, “Is she pregnant to you? You’re an angel, how?”  
“Yes she’s pregnant to me, and to give you two idiots a small lesson on my family tree, I have six children, not counting Autumn’s pregnancy, all members of the Norse pantheon.”  
“Wow,” Dean says looking from Gabriel to Autumn and back, “Really didn’t see that one coming.”  
Sam rolls his eyes and looks back at Gabriel, “Do they have a chance? Against Satan?”  
“Really Sam?” Dean asks.  
“You got a better idea, Dean?”  
“It’s a bad idea. Lucifer’s gonna turn them into finger paint. It won’t permanently kill them, but it’ll take them a few millenniums to get the juice up and running again. So let’s get going while the going’s good, hmm?” Gabriel tells them.  
“Ok, great, why don’t you just zap us outta here then?” Dean tells him.  
“Would if I could, but Kali’s got you by the short and curlies,” Gabriel tells them and Autumn fills them in, “It’s a blood spell. I could sense it the minute I arrived. You boys are on a leash.”  
“What does that mean?” Dean asks her.  
Sighing, Autumn looks from Dean to glare at Gabriel.

“Me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands,” Gabriel chuckles, “And with my wife’s permission, it means it's time for a bit of the old black magic.” Spritzing his mouth with breath spray, he turns and blows a kiss at Autumn and with a snap of his fingers she vanishes.  
“Where the hell did she go?” Sam asks.  
“Don’t worry, she’s outside sitting in the back of your car. I don’t want her in the crossfire if things get crazy.”  
“Okay, yeah. Whatever. Well, we’re gonna take the hors d’oeuvres in the freezer with us,” Dean tells him.  
“Forget it. It’s gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here.”  
“They called you Loki, right? Which means they don’t really know who you are?”  
“Told you. I’m in witness protection. Only people who know are you two morons, Castiel and Autumn.”  
“Ok, well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don’t seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd,” Dean informs him.  
“I’ll take your voices away.”  
“We’ll write it down,” Dean counters.  
“I’ll cut off your hands.”  
“Well then, people are gonna be asking, ‘Why are you guys running around with no hands?’” Dean mocks at him.  
Looking from Dean’s smug face to Sam’s, Gabriel admits defeat, “Fine.”

0000000000000000000000  
As Gabriel appears behind an undressing Kali, he extinguishes the overhead lights and lights the candles sitting on the table, and tries to look seductive holding a rose in his hands. He keeps trying to hide the personal loathing he has for himself that he has to do this while his wife is sitting outside.  
When Kali turns around, he tries to be charming, “Bonjour, mon amour.”  
“Leave,” she simply tells him.  
“You always did play hard to get,” he tells her.  
“I’ve moved on.”

“I noticed. Baldur? Really?” he asks, truly surprised. Baldur always had been a pain in his ass.  
“Baldur’s uncomplicated,” she says calmly as he places the rose down and starts to pour champagne, “I never took you for the type.”  
“Romantic?”  
“Pathetic.”  
Looking down at the flute of champagne and then back up at Kali, Gabriel decides for a bit of truth, “Listen, I know I don’t normally take things seriously, but I get it, I do. Ship’s sinking, time to get off. I mean screw this marble. I hear Pandora is nice this time of year.”  
“It doesn’t have to be like that,” she tries to reason.  
Looking down, Gabriel sets the glass down before slowly approaching Kali. “I’m afraid it does.”  
“If we fight...” she tries.  
“You die,” he tells her honestly.  
“And what makes you such an expert?”  
“I’ve tousled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice.” Reaching down and taking her hands, he tells her, “Kali, no more tricks. I’m begging you, don’t do this.”  
“I have to,” she tells him.  
“Can’t blame me for trying,” he asks sincerely, before continuing with the facade, “Still love me?” he asks, praying for his wife’s forgiveness.  
“No,” Kali says grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.  
Trying to gently reach behind Kali, Gabriel knew the two vials of blood were back there, if only he can reach them without her noticing, and as his fingertips touch the vials, they clink together. “Fuck,” he thinks as Kali pushes him back, while cutting him on the neck, drawing blood.  
“Ow,” he yells.  
Holding up the blood running down her fingers, Kali mocks him, “You must take me for a fool...Gabriel. You’re bound to me. Now, and forever.”

000000000000000000  
As Sam and Dean are thrown back into the Grand Ballroom, they notice Gabriel is already sitting there.  
“How long have you known?” Gabriel asks, as Sam and Dean are forced into chairs beside him.  
“Long enough,” Kali tells him.  
Gabriel knows that Kali’s blood spell didn’t take because he already belonged to Autumn and their bonding ceremony was stronger than Kali’s spell; however, he didn’t know how to get Sam and Dean out of there now without tipping his hand to everyone.

“How’s the rescue going?” Dean leans up to ask Gabriel only getting a grimace in reply.  
After a moment, Kali looks to her fellow gods, “Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.”  
“Kali, don’t” Gabriel quietly begs.  
“You’re mine now,” she snarls at him as she slinks over to him and sitting in his lap. “And you have something I want.” Caressing down his chest, Kali reaches into Gabriel’s jacket and removes his angel sword. “An Archangel’s Blade, from the Archangel Gabriel.”  
As she stands up and moves away from him, Gabriel shouts, “Okay, okay! So I got wings.” Calming, down he looks around, “Like Kotex. But that doesn’t make me any less right about Lucifer.”  
“He’s lying. He’s a spy,” Kali announces as the tears form.  
“I’m not a spy. I’m a runaway. I’m trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali, and he should scare the living crap out of you. You can’t beat him. I’ve skipped ahead, seen how this story ends...”  
“Your story,” Kali interrupts. “Not ours. Westerns, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you’re the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God’s name. But you’re not the only religion, and he’s not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You’re wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first.” Walking over, she leans down and cups Gabriel’s cheek. “If anyone gets to end this world, it’s me.” Pausing, for a moment, she whispers, “I’m sorry,” before stabbing him in the chest with his own blade.  
Screaming, Gabriel slips out of his own body leaving a copy in his place. Causing a blinding light to stream out of the body and in a final flash, causing the copy to die. He stuck around long enough to hear Dean’s little speech before slipping out of the hotel and into the back of the Impala with Autumn, trying to figure out how to save this disaster from ending in a bloodbath.  
“So I take it your plan didn’t work?” Autumn asks, reaching over to make sure that he’s unharmed.  
“No and the bitch knew who I was,” Gabriel sighs. “Autumn, look at me,” he tells her seeing her concern. “I’m fine. It’s not Kali I’m worried about tonight. We have to get Sam and Dean out of there, those Pagan fools think they can fight Lucifer and win.”  
After a few minutes, Gabriel notices people pouring out of the hotel with Dean right behind them.  
“Come on everybody! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!” Dean yells as he escorts all the humans out of the hotel and back into the night and their lives.  
“Psst! Dean!” Gabriel yells out the window, “Don’t look at me! Act natural. Get in.”  
Sliding into the driver’s seat, Dean hisses, “Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead.”  
“You think I’d give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me! Autumn had the real one.”  
“Then what do they have in there?” Dean asks, looking concerned.  
“A fake!” Gabriel happily tells him, wrapping an arm around Autumn’s shoulders. “Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag your blood, would ya?”  
“What?” Dean asks, “What about you?”  
“Kali can’t own me if my life already belongs to someone else. My bond with Autumn is stronger than Kali’s magick. And besides, I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose.”  
“No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don’t you sack up and help us take down Lucifer.”  
“You can’t be serious?”  
“Deadly.”  
“I told you this is not the time for this,” Gabriel yells at him. “And since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That’s all they are to you, aren’t they?”  
“Alright, you know, Sam was right. It’s nuts but it’s the best idea I’ve heard, so unless you have a better one?”  
“Well, good luck with that. Me? I’m taking my pregnant wife and blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings don’t want to listen to me and wanna run off a cliff, that’s their business.”  
“I see right through you, you know that?” Dean criticizes him, “The smart ass shell, the whole ‘I could give a crap’ thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one.”  
“That so?”  
“Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren’t your blood but they are your family.”  
“They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!” Gabriel yells. “And I have a family I need to protect tonight.”  
“Maybe, but you still give a crap about them, don’t you?”  
“Dean,” Autumn tries to stop them.  
“No, now they’re gonna die in there, without you Gabriel,” Dean finishes getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
“Dammit,” Gabriel yells, “I am so not going to live through this.”  
“Gabe, what are you planning?” Autumn gently whispers.  
Closing his eyes, he gently pulls a leather string from around his neck and grasping it tightly in his hand he calls on a piece of his grace for the pendant to hold. Turning to look at Autumn, he places the jewelry in her hand and closes her fist tightly around it. “You’ll know if I die, the second it happens if everything works the way it should, my grace will flee to you. It might hurt, but I’ll try to not let the pain linger. I don’t know how conscious I’ll be once I’m housed in your body, but I’ll do everything I can to help. Do NOT come running in there the minute it happens, because if my brother sees you he will not spare your life, especially if he realizes who and what you are to me.”  
“Gabriel,” Autumn tries, as the tears start to fall.  
“I’ve been skirting around this decision since I discovered you were pregnant. I have to take the chance to end this. I don’t want my kids to be raised in a broken world. Lucifer and Michael need to be stopped. Please don’t cry,” he whispers, wiping the tears from her face.  
“I can’t do this without you,” she tells him quietly.  
“You won’t. I trust you to bring me back if this ends badly. This necklace has enough power to get you and my body home. Now don’t lose this because I’ll need it back when you’re done,” he smirks trying to get her to smile. “I love you, Autumn. You are my heart. Please take care of yourself and our children until I can be with you again.” Gently cupping her chin, he lowers his head and kissing his wife for what could be the last time.  
When Gabriel appeared back into the Grand Ballroom, Kali was being knocked across the room by Lucifer and Sam and Dean are ducking for cover behind the table he was hiding.  
“You okay?” Sam asks Dean.  
“Not really,” Gabriel answers, making them aware of his appearance. “Better late than never, huh?” Handing Dean a copy of Casa Erotica #13 on DVD. “Guard this with your life,” he tells him, before vanishing.  
Knocking Lucifer away from Kali and threw the ballroom doors, Gabriel stands there, sword in hand. “Lucy, I’m home.”  
As Lucifer picks himself off the floor, he makes to approach Gabriel and Kali, Gabriel stops him, sword held defensively. “Not this time.”  
Picking Kali up, Gabriel yells, “Guys! Get her outta here.”  
“What about Au...” Sam tries to ask.  
“Safe,” Gabriel stops him. He definitely didn’t want Lucifer knowing about Autumn, “Go!”  
“Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn’t catch anything.”  
“Lucifer, you’re my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

Taking a step toward Gabriel, Lucifer point to himself and asks, “Wait, what did you just say to me?”  
Stopping his approach with the blade, Gabriel tells him, “Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I’m goona smash up all his toys.”  
“Watch your tone.”  
Ignoring his brother, Gabriel continues, “Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.   
“Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...”  
“Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.”  
“You disloyal...” Lucifer starts pacing.  
“Oh, I'm loyal,” Gabriel interrupts, “To them!”  
“Who? These so called Gods?”  
“To people, Lucifer. People”   
“So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?”  
“Two reasons. First because I know what it feels like to love someone more than yourself, and two because Dad was right. They are better than us.”  
“They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.”  
“Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.”   
Looking sad for the first time, Lucifer begs, “Brother, don't make me do this.”  
“No one makes us do anything,” Gabriel tells him as he shifts himself behind Lucifer leaving a copy to finish this conversation. Sneaking up behind Lucifer, Gabriel raises the blade...  
“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies,” quickly turning Lucifer grabs Gabriel’s arms and turning the blade, shoves it into Gabriel’s chest, “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.”  
Twisting the blade, Lucifier sends it farther into Gabriel’s chest piercing his heart, and in a burst of blinding white light, Gabriel dies.  
Autumn watched the Impala leaving the parking lot as she stood in the rain. Pulling back farther into the shadows, she waited. The knowledge of Gabriel’s death exploded in blinding pain around her heart causing her to drop to her knees. “Please no,” she quietly sobs. Seconds later, she could feel a gentle brush against her mind as Gabriel’s grace became a part of her.  
Smiling, she can see the Lucifer calmly walking out of the hotel. She waits another 15 minutes until she slowly creeps through the front doors. Looking around, she wants to vomit as the blood and thicker things run down the walls and across the floor. Softly walking toward the ballroom, Autumn steels herself for what she’s about to find. She doesn’t know what damage has been done to Gabriel’s vessel, and she’s not sure she can face seeing her husband’s body torn apart. Pushing the door open, she finds him on the floor, angel blade still sticking out of his chest with the burnt image of his beautiful wings laid out around him. “Oh Gabriel. You reckless, selfless...did you really think you were going to trick the master of manipulation?” she whispers as she approaches his body. She could feel the original soul was gone and she had no need to resurrect the soul, just animate the body.  
Grasping the blade, she pulls it out of his chest, and tucking it safely in her coat, she pulls his upper body onto limited lap before using the pendent to get them home.


	7. Death is Not the End

Autumn was beyond frustrated. It had been almost two months since the showdown in Indiana. She’d managed to keep the vessel animated, meaning it wasn’t rotting. She’d tried just using her powers like she would with a soul, and when that didn’t work she went on the search for a spell, and now she couldn’t find the right spell to let her use her powers to shove an angel’s grace back into existence.

Slamming the book shut, Autumn slowly stood up and stretched. Hera had told her that labor was imminent, but that only made her more determined to fix this now and not later. Closing her eyes, Autumn paced around the library. She’d made this trip so many times now that she could do it blindfolded. She was exhausted and worn out; finally coming to stand in front of the couch, she laid down and immediately fell asleep.

“Autumn,” Gabriel gently brings her subconscious awake in the space he currently inhabits.

“Gabriel,” she asks, opening her eyes to find him leaning over her.

“Present,” he smiles at her as she launches herself into a sitting position and into his arms. “Is this real?”

“Yes and no. You’re dreaming but yes it’s really me,” he tells her thankful that he was physically able to hold her in his arms again.

“How?” she whispers, squeezing tighter.

“It’s taken me this long to have enough strength and consciousness. I tried to do it sooner, but I couldn’t. I also think that’s why nothing has worked. Autumn, you don’t need a spell to fix me,” he gently tells her pulling back so she could see his face. “I’ve been in here long enough to know how powerful you are; hell, you could resurrect an entire graveyard the size of Arlington and not break a sweat. And yes I mean full resurrection, souls and all.”

“But everything I’ve tried...”

“Didn’t work because I wasn’t whole enough to be put back together. Lucifer kinda broke the mental connection I have with my grace, and I needed that back before I could be whole again. I remember brushing against your soul when I first got there and then everything went blank until three weeks ago when I started to gain awareness of myself. A few days later I was able to remember who and what I was and how everything worked, and finally I was able to check on you and the kids with a small mental excursion. I’m ready now and able to leave. And I’m thankful because I’m fairly sure you’re in early stages of labor.”

“How do I do this?”

“I can’t answer that. It’s your power; listen to it.”

 

Snapping awake in pain, Autumn rolls onto her side and draws her knees up trying to roll into a fetal position. “Shit,” she mumbles as the contraction finally subsides.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Autumn calms her mind away from the pain and pulls on that which is her true power. She can feel it tugging on Gabriel’s grace, wrapping around it, ready to rip it from her body. Stumbling into a standing position, Autumn slowly makes her way up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Gabriel’s vessel lay. Sitting down beside it, she leans over and gently kisses him, throwing every bit of power into the kiss and forcing his grace back into the appropriate body. As it pours from her mouth, Autumn can feel herself losing consciousness, finally blacking out as Gabriel takes his first breath and opens his eyes.

“Autumn,” he grounds out, opening his eyes soon enough to see her collapsing against his chest. “Damnit, no Autumn,” he yells, slowly sitting up and pulling her into his arms. “Baby please wake up,” he begs into her neck and after getting no response, he pulls back and yells into the universe, “Hera!”

00000000000000000000

Five hours later, Hera hands Gabriel his youngest daughter as Autumn continues to remain unconscious. Smiling down at the Trickster god, Hera pats his cheek, and says, “You have a wonderful family Loki. And Autumn is fine, I’ve healed all the physical symptoms from the pregnancy and birth, but magickally and emotionally she is drained. Let her rest until tomorrow and she should be fine. The oldest two infants are sleeping, yes?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel whispers, never taking his eyes off his daughter, just as he’d been unable to look away from the oldest two after they were born.

“There are days when it is hard to remember that you are a father Loki,” Hera gently tells him, running a hand lovingly over the baby’s head of soft hair. “However in this moment, it is hard to deny that you were always meant for this, you and Autumn. The love you feel for these children is amazing.”

“Thank you Hera, for everything,” he says, finally able to look up at the Greek Goddess.

“I really like Autumn. She is an amazing Spellcaster and friend, and without her many of us would have been hunted down and killed long ago. Take care Loki and trust me when I say Autumn will be fine she just needs rest. I don’t know what she did tonight, but her body used up much of its power. It will restore itself with time.” And with those parting words, Hera left the new father alone to watch over his family.

000000000000000000000000

Autumn knows that she has to be dreaming because it’s only in her dreams recently that she can feel her husband’s arms holding her tight. Only in her dreams since Lucifer, his own brother, stabbed him in the heart with his own blade. Trying to keep the dream alive in her mind, Autumn snuggles back into the warmth of Gabriel’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, noticing that she had finally begun to stir.

“Please don’t let me wake up,” she whispers causing Gabriel to start laughing.

“Autumn, open your eyes.”

“No, I don’t want too, I just want to stay here where I have you back.”

“What do you remember of last night?”

“I remember...Remember...Holy shit!” she exclaims rolling onto her back to see him grinning down at her. Reaching up, she forcefully pulls him down to devour his mouth with a passionate kiss, but jerking back just as fast. Reaching down Autumn realizes that the large baby bump was gone and immediately goes white.

“No, no, no, Autumn breathe, they’re ok,” Gabriel tells her cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. “You passed out, went into labor, Hera showed up. You and the babies are absolutely perfect. And as soon as you’re ready, we’ll go to the nursery, but first you need to breathe.”

Nodding, Autumn draws in a shaky breath and tries to calm herself down. Looking at Gabriel and seeing the mischief and mayhem playing in his eyes, she acknowledges that her life was empty these last few months without him. She’d continued on for her children’s sake, but the joy and laughter had died with him. And now, with him here holding her, did she finally feel safe enough to cry.

Gabriel felt his heart break as Autumn curled into his arms and against chest and sobbed. He was one of the most powerful creatures on the planet between god and Archangel, but right now there was nothing he could do but hold his wife and reassure her that he was back and never leaving again.

Once Autumn was calm enough, Gabriel gently picked her up and carried her out of their bedroom and into the nursery, as she complained. “Gabe I’m fine, you’re the one who needs to rest.”

“Physically I’m a hundred percent; it’s my grace and divinity that needs to rebuild itself. You just gave birth, stop complaining,” he laughs putting her down in one of the rocking chairs.

Walking over to the first crib, he looked down at his newborn son. “I didn’t know if you’d decided on names yet,” he says, gently picking him up and walking over to place him in his mother’s arms.

“I was hoping you’d be here to help me,” she said, seeing her son for the first time as tears started to fall again. Gently this time, but tears all the same.

“You ok?” Gabriel asks her, crouching down beside her chair so he could see both of them.

Nodding, Autumn gently wipes the tears away so she could see her son without the blurriness, only to look from him to Gabriel and back.

“What?” he asks, realizing that something was wrong.

“He’s like you,” she whispers, “A trickster. It’s wound into his divine essence.”

“My other kids are gods, and you’re a demi-god, so it really doesn’t surprise me,” he whispers.

“You couldn’t see it?” she asks.

“Told you that not everything is up an running yet,” he grins at her before really trying to look at his son. After a moment he could faintly see the silvery aura surrounding his son. “How can you tell his powers?”

“That’s one of my talents, looking at a god or goddess, angel or demon and knowing what they are and their powers. It’s how I knew you were an Archangel and I could see the wings. I thought you’d figured that out?”

“I always took it for granted that you knew who you were dealing with, or that you’d researched the immortal,” he said, standing up and walking over to the middle crib. Picking up their oldest daughter, he laid her in Autumn’s other arm, before settling the youngest in his arms and joining Autumn in the other rocking chair. Looking over, he sees the newest look on her face.

“Gabriel can Angels be born?” she quietly asks.

“No, we’re created,” he tells her, snapping his fingers and conjuring a bottle as his infant started to fuss. “Why?”

“The girls are Archangels.”


End file.
